Love & Survival
by missladybug62
Summary: Just when you think you're going to die, in the worst possible way, love comes along and saves you from the icy jaws of death.
1. Chapter 1 Death of Titanic

** Chapter 1 **

**April 15, 1912 - 1:30 A.M. - On the Deck of the R.M.S. Titanic**

**Elizabeth had finished loading some young children into a boat, and she could see that Henry was busy trying to off load one of the boats from atop the Officer's Deck. So she moved quickly over to where he was and shouted up to him, " Henry, what can I do to help?"**

**Henry looked down at the voice and when he saw Elizabeth's face staring up at his, he stared at her for a moment in stupid surprise, and then when he found his voice, he yelled, " Elizabeth, what in the hell are you still doing on board? You should be on a boat love."**

**She shook her head, and lifting her skirts, she climbed up on top of the roof and stared at Henry, her eyes filling with tears. Henry stopped for a brief moment, reached over and touched her face and said gently, " Ah love you need to go and get yourself on a boat. Don't worry about me love." Then she grabbed his hand and clutched on tightly and said, " Oh but I do, Henry and I can't let go. Now, what can I do to help?"**

**Seeing that she was intent on helping, he handed her a knife and said gruffly, " Cut this rope, Elizabeth. We've got to get this boat down to the deck below and get it loaded. We're running out of time."**

**Just then a wave of water gushed up on deck, and from up above, Elizabeth could see her dear friend, Will Murdoch get knocked over. She cried out and jumped down to where he lay unconscious and pulled him up some, using up just about all of her strength to move the man. Then she cried out for a seaman standing nearby, to help her.**

**The man came over and seeing it was his First Officer, Will Murdoch, a friend as well, he gave Elizabeth a hand and pulled him over to a nearby boat that was about to be launched and hauled Will into the boat. Then said, " He's commanding this boat as soon as he comes round about. You people understand that?" The women, eyes wide with fear and shaking uncontrollably, nodded and one woman moved to cover the unconscious Will with her coat.**

**The boat was lowered away and at last, Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief for that was one more of her friends that she felt sure would survive. At that moment, however, she did catch a glimpse, and what would be her final glimpse, of Captain Edward J. Smith. She saw the kind and generous captain, standing in the wheelhouse, fear etched across his face but ready to accept his fate.**

**Then she hurried back to the top of the roof, to where Henry was and now Charles Lightoller was at as well. And helped them both to get the last of the boats to the deck below.**

**Henry turned to Elizabeth as they both jumped down to the deck below, and said, " Elizabeth, love, you must get to a boat. I don't think there's many more." And he turned and glanced down the deck, and said, " No love there's only one more boat. You must go now." She stared at him, tears filling her eyes once more and said, " But I can't... can't go on without you Henry." He smiled tenderly and caught her face between his hands and said, " Yes... you can Elizabeth. You're a very strong, brave woman and you can. Whether I make it out of this or not, I don't know. But if I don't, I want you to know Elizabeth Rose Barton, that I love you. Now go, get on that boat."**

**Sensing that he wouldn't take no for an answer, Elizabeth turned dejectedly and walked away, slowly, as if time didn't matter. Henry watched, willing her to get to the boat. **

**Another wave crashed into the deck and the bow sunk a bit further into the ocean. Elizabeth took off at a pitch and ran furiously towards the last boat. She cried out, and the officer standing there, saw her and stopped the boat from being lowered. She saw young James Moody, and he held her hand for a moment and said in a quiet voice, " It's been nice knowing you Miss Elizabeth. Think of me often." Then he handed her into the boat and yelled, " Lower Away!"**

**Elizabeth stared up at the fading view of James Moody, as he stood there by the side, arms raised high in the air and yelling  
" Lower Away!". Tears were filling her eyes, and they were beginning to burn, the need to sit down and bawl her eyes out were intense. Instead, she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her dress and let out a shaky sigh. **

**The boat splashed down into the cold, North Atlantic waters and the seaman that was in charge, began to row away from the Titanic, fearful of any suction that the sinking might bring about. **

**When they had cleared some distance away, Elizabeth turned to view the Titanic from her seat, and was aghast at the ugliness of the nightmarish scene playing out in front of her. The bow of the Titanic was already head down, and the stern, well.. it wasn't pretty. It was sticking straight up in the air, and from where she was, she could see hundreds of people swelling to the back, clinging to anything they could find available. Then she would see someone let go, and fall to their deaths, even one that hit the massive propellers on their way down to the water.**

**She closed her eyes and said a silent pray to God, that this would be all over with soon and that she would be reunited with Henry. Then her thoughts turned to Henry Wilde. The man that she was madly, quietly and passionately in love with.**

**2:00 A.M.**

**Another shriek rent the air, and Elizabeth glanced up and at that particular moment, to her horror, she watched the Titanic began to break apart from the third funnel, right down to the keel plates. Then the bow broke apart, and sunk forever out of view, leaving the stern hanging there precipitously. **

**Her heart was breaking, as she could hear the cries and pleas of anguish from the stern, as people clung to each other and what was left of the ship. Elizabeth was being traumatized, and she knew that she couldn't do a damn thing about it.**

**2:20 A.M.**

**Finally, after only twenty minutes, and what had seemed a lifetime since Elizabeth's prayer that this would end soon, the stern rose higher in the air, and then suddenly took its plunge straight to the bottom, hundreds more people being left to flounder in the cold, icy waters of the North Atlantic or to die on the ship itself, if they were still on the ship.**

**As she sat there, horror-stricken and watched the bubbles of water close up over the Titanic, her heart lurched in fear for Henry and wondered what had become of him. She turned to the seaman that was in command and said, " Please, sir, we've got to go and try to rescue people from this water."**

**He looked at her for a moment, as if she were totally insane, and said, " Are you crazy lady? We're in the middle of the North Atlantic." She started to say something, when she heard Henry's voice, strong and clear, across the water, " Return the Boats!". Her heart lurched once more, only this time with sheer happiness. Henry had survived. **

**She then said, " Sir, please, we've got to try. You hear that officer? He's calling for the boats to return." He looked at her warily, and then he heard Henry's voice once more and said, " Oh very well." And he began to row as fast as he could.**

**Elizabeth thought silently to herself, " Hold on, Henry. We're coming for you love."**

**2:35 A.M.**

**The water was damned cold, Henry thought, shaking all over from head to toe. He was clutching onto a deck chair, to keep himself upright. He knew all about hypothermia, as he had known, since he was a child and had first determined to go to sea. He stared up ahead, at the myriad of stars in the dark velvety sky above. As he watched, a cluster of shooting stars went by. Oh well, he thought gloomily to himself, that's some souls going to heaven. And he would be one of them, and soon, if help didn't come.**

**Elizabeth sat in the boat, willing that seaman to row faster. Then willing Henry to call out again, so as to determine where he was. She saw the flashlight at the foot of the man, and so she reached over, picked it up and began to flash the light across the water, in search of Henry, or anyone else that could be saved. **

**Unfortunately, for most, the cold had been too severe and they had succumbed after only twenty minutes of being in the severely cold water. Elizabeth knew that Henry was a strong man, but even one as strong as he, couldn't last indefinitely in this water. She kept praying, that they would make it in time. He just had to live.**

**Oh, the sweetness of the last words he had said to her, ' .. if I don't, remember Elizabeth Rose Barton, I love you.' She just had to make sure that he survived and that they could then be together. **

**The silence grew thicker and she was frantic, wishing that the seaman would hurry and find her Henry. Suddenly, she shined her flashlight and saw Henry, with his officer's whistle still around his neck. Oh pray God, she thought, that he would still be alive. She motioned for the seaman to come around by Henry.**

**Henry was barely conscious, and breathing shallowly, when he suddenly felt hands pulling him up, and out of the water. Then with a thud, he collapsed into the bottom of the boat. Elizabeth leaned over him, crying and willing him to open his eyes and to speak.**

**He laid there for several moments, as he began to thaw out from the bone chilling cold of the water. Then his eyes opened slightly, and he could see his beautiful Elizabeth leaning over him, and she was saying something but he could barely hear her. He opened his mouth and one word came out, raspily, " Elizabeth!" **

**Elizabeth didn't know if she had any right to be so deliriously happy, when so many around her were in the deepest throes of depression and sadness, with death all around her. And yet, she was. Her dear, sweet Henry had been rescued. She knew that he would be all right, given time.**

**He reached for her hand and in a shaky voice said, " Well.. looks like I'm going to make it after all, Elizabeth. I guess the good Lord wasn't quite ready for Henry Wilde, yet." A shaky laugh came from Elizabeth and she leaned over and hugged him, not caring what anyone else thought.**

**She could tell that Henry was still dangerously cold, and she looked around for a blanket, and one lady took off an expensive fur coat and handed it to Elizabeth and said, " Here, Miss.. take my coat for your gentleman friend." Elizabeth thanked her profusely and then turned to Henry and placed the coat over him. **

**4:00 A.M.**

**The sun was just coming up over the horizon, and the people in the boats were in awe at the glistening icebergs, that were surrounding their little boats, as the waters were becoming increasingly choppy, which added to the nervousness of the survivors.**

**Henry had regained enough wits about him to sit up halfway, leaning against a seat. One lady had moved over slightly so that he could rest. Elizabeth had managed to squeeze herself into the small space between the boat and Henry, and looped her arm through his and then laid her head against his shoulder. **

**A small cry went up when someone spotted the rescue ship. Elizabeth looked up at the ship, which was becoming increasingly larger as it loomed nearer. And whispered to Henry, " We're going to be saved, Henry." And she said a silent prayer of thanks to the Lord for saving her Henry, and also a prayer of repose for those who had perished. She thought about Will Murdoch and wondered how he was faring. She would have to check on him, once they were on board the rescue ship.**

**The Carpathia stopped and then began the most strenuous and challenging ordeal: a mid-ocean transfer of passengers from life boats to the bigger ship. Elizabeth hoped that Henry would be strong enough to stand up and make his way up the rope, else he would have to lifted up on board with the nets, much as the smaller children were being carried up with.**

**4:45 A.M.**

**By 4:45, Elizabeth and Henry had both been brought aboard the Carpathia. Since Henry was the most senior officer to survive, he would have to deal with the Captain of the Carpathia, but as he wasn't in the best of shape at the moment, it would have to wait. And Elizabeth meant to see that Henry's physical health came first. **

**5:30 A.M.**

**Henry had been taken to the makeshift hospital and was being treated for hypothermia and Elizabeth was sitting there as well, when she heard a familiar voice from behind a nearby curtain. She rose to her feet, and then pulled the curtain back and was very surprised but happy to see her dear friend, Will Murdoch. **

**Elizabeth said, " Will!" **

**Will grinned at her and reached for her hands. She let him hold her hands as he said, " I am so grateful to see you Elizabeth. I don't remember much, except that there was a tremendous wave that broke over the deck and then I don't remember anything else. So how I came to be here, I'll never know. Unless you know, Elizabeth." And he smiled at her and held her hands tightly.**

**Elizabeth smiled back and said, " Oh you dear Will. I saw the wave come over you and you were knocked out. So I jumped down from off the officer's roof top and tried to move you over. I couldn't, so I got a seaman to help me. He bundled you into a lifeboat. And that's all I know, until now that is."**

**He became somber like and said, " Elizabeth, I have you to thank for saving my life. How can I ever begin to thank you? It would take a lifetime to." She was blushing at the compliment and then said, " When we get to New York, why don't you stay with me at my home for awhile? I have no one there now. As you know, my mother passed away and I received word of that while still on the Titanic. I have plenty of room, and sure could use the company." He smiled at her and said, " I'd surely appreciate that Elizabeth. I've no one to go home to anyway. I suppose you didn't know that Ada decided not to marry me. She couldn't stand the thought of being married to a sailor."**

**Elizabeth frowned when she heard that. Will Murdoch was one of the sweetest, most caring men that she had ever known. Oh well, it would be Ada Banks' loss, not hers. Then she said, " Well, guess who else survived Will?" He laughed softly and said, " I wouldn't know Elizabeth. Please do tell."**

**Henry stood up from the bed and came around the curtain and said, " Hello, Will, my old friend." Elizabeth moved over to Henry and stood by his side and said, " Will, Henry's here too." Will sat up and a serious look came over his face and he said, " Oh Henry. How on earth did you manage to survive? Did Elizabeth tell you how I came to survive? That gutsy girl saved my life."**

**Henry smiled softly at Elizabeth, then glanced back to Will and said, " I know, Will. I saw everything from where I was at." Then he told how Elizabeth had saved him, by plucking him from the coldest waters on the face of the earth. How she had defied the seaman, argued and fought for him every step of the way. **

**Will had a newfound respect and admiration for this beautiful and plucky young woman. What she wouldn't do to save her friends, and, from the looks of it, he could see, the man that she was so obviously in love with that it was plain as day to see - Henry Wilde.**

**Monday - April 15, 1912 8:00 A.M.**

**Henry had since been cleared by the doctor as being physically fit and having recovered from his brief stay in the cold water. And now, he was being led to the bridge, with Elizabeth by his side, for he wouldn't let her go for anything, where he could talk to the Captainabout what had happened to Titanic.**

**He wasn't looking forward to going over the details again. And in his mind, something stood out clearly. Captain Smith had not gone over the boat drill that Sunday morning, yesterday, he remembered. Although it seemed now, as if it had been a lifetime ago. What would the press, the world indeed, think when they found out that the man who was the chief most person responsible for the safety of all on board, had failed to order the company mandated lifeboat drill just hours before the disaster?**

**And indeed, what would the press have to say about the lack of lifeboats, he wondered?**

**8:15 A.M.**

**On the bridge of Carpathia, Henry stood with Captain Arthur Rostron. He told the Captain what had happened, from Sunday's lack of lifeboat drill, he wasn't going to cover up any details; to the final events of the sinking, early this morning. It was so incredibly hard to believe, that it had only been a mere six hours, since the Titanic had gone under the waves.**

**He wondered, if he would ever truly be able to recover from this. And even worse, he now felt an uncertainty about whether he wanted to sail again. And that, he thought, was probably the worst thing to happen in this entire disaster, other than the loss of all those innocent people. **

**Elizabeth stood there silently, holding Henry's hand. Just being able to hold him so, made her feel a sense of joy and happiness that she knew, she really had no right to be feeling right now, in light of the enormity of the disaster and the sheer number of lives lost.**

**8:45 A.M.**

**Henry had been given a cabin, in the officer's quarters and Elizabeth, although she didn't like it much, had been given a cabin with a first class female passenger. Of course, she knew that she wouldn't be able to be with Henry as much as she had hoped, but when they arrived in New York in just a few days, she would have him to herself, as she would bring him home with her and he would stay with her as long as he needed.**

**And as she sat in the cabin, the other female passenger sitting there quietly, Elizabeth thought about what she would do. She was thinking seriously about selling all but one of her homes, then moving to Ireland. She did so want to return there, with all of her heart and soul. America was no longer her home. And since Henry was British, he would want to return to England. And perhaps, he might even come to Ireland with her. After all, it wouldn't be far from Ireland to England. At least not as far as say, America was.**

**Elizabeth looked up at the young girl, whose room she was now sharing and said quietly, " I want to thank you for being so kind as to share your room with me, Miss..." The young woman said, " Miss Julia Rose Graham. And it's my pleasure. I'm so sorry for what you have been through, Miss.." Elizabeth smiled and extended her hand and said, " Elizabeth Rose Barton. But please, just call me Elizabeth." The other woman shook her hand and said, " Then call me Julia."**

**10:45 A.M.**

**Elizabeth decided that she was feeling rather tired and so she stretched out upon the bed for Julia had left the room, half an hour earlier and was planning on being gone for a while. As she had other passengers to visit and the ship to explore. **

**1:30 P.M.**

**A knock at the door, awakened Elizabeth. She glanced over at the clock, which was sitting silently upon the night stand. 1:30? She couldn't believe that she had slept that long. And now, someone was knocking at her door, and quite loudly too.**

**She stood up, straightened out her skirts, which were crumpled, and moved quickly to the door. As she opened the door, she found her dear Henry standing there, and her heart was overjoyed. A blush came up to her cheeks and she said quietly, **

**" Henry?" **

**He looked around the room and then said, " I was wondering, Elizabeth, if you would mind walking about the decks with me? I don't want to come inside here, as it is another's cabin and I would really like to speak with you."**

**Elizabeth wondered what he possibly could want to speak about, but she nodded and picked up her shawl and threw it about her shoulders, and then quickly closed the door behind her.**

**2:00 P.M.**

**Henry and Elizabeth walked slowly around the deck, towards the stern, and down the stairs into the passage area for the 3rd class passengers. At first, there was a warm, but comfortable silence between the two. Then Henry stopped, turned to Elizabeth and said, " You know, Elizabeth, I was so worried about you last night. Why ever didn't you get on that boat? You risked your own life for mine?"**

**Elizabeth glanced out at the open sea, the sun shining brilliantly now over the vast, blue waters. Then she said in a quiet voice, " I couldn't do nothing, Henry. I would never have been able to forgive myself if I hadn't of tried. Oh, I did so try to save as many as I possibly could." And her voice began to choke up, and tears came to her eyes. Would she ever stop this infernal crying?**

**Henry smiled warmly at her, then placing his hands on her arms, he pulled her to him slightly and said, " Elizabeth Rose Barton, I love you. You're some kind of woman! I couldn't believe that you came back for me." **

**Elizabeth let out a ragged sigh and said tearfully, " How could I not, Henry Wilde, when I love you so?"**

**Henry gazed at her thoughtfully, his heart filled with an overwhelming happiness at what she had just said. Then he touched her face with his hand and said, " Do you mean that, Elizabeth?" **

**She wondered why he had resorted to calling her Elizabeth, instead of Liz or Lizzie? But somehow, that pleased her to no end. It sounded beautiful, coming from Henry.**

**Then she gave him a trembling smile and said quietly, " Yes, Henry, I do mean that. I have, almost from the moment we first met."**

**He laughed softly and pulled her to him and said, " Oh dear girl, I think I have with you as well." Then he let her go for a moment and said, " Well whatever shall we do about this, Elizabeth?"**

**She wondered what he possibly could mean by that. What was there to do, about what?**

**He led her over to a bench and had her sit, then took a seat next to her. **

**They sat there for several moments, in silence, each one going over their own thoughts and feelings about each other, the previous night's events.**

**Then Henry turned to Elizabeth, took her by the arms and pulled her up close to him and said, " I love you, Elizabeth Rose Barton and I can't let you go. I almost lost you last night! Will you marry me, Elizabeth?"**

**The last thing in the world Elizabeth had expected was a marriage proposal, but my Lord she was ecstatically happy and she looked at Henry, tears filling her eyes again and said, " Yes, oh yes, Henry. I will marry you, Henry Wilde."**

**Henry pulled her to him, and closed his arms about her and held her to him, and how he wanted to kiss her madly and passionately, but not out in the open where there were still people milling around. Most of them, looking sad and despondent and here he sat, feeling a happiness and joy that he too, felt as if he had no right to.**

**He ran his hand through her hair, and said quietly, " Well then Liz, we'll get married when we get to New York. But I need to talk to you about something else as well." He then let her go and she sat there, next to Henry with her arm looped through his and waited.**

**After a moment of silence, he finally took a deep breath and then said, " Liz, my dearest, I don't know if I want to return to the sea..." there was a pause, and Elizabeth felt her heart pounding in her chest, as she tried to decipher what he was trying to say.. 'I don't know if I want to be a sailor anymore. Last night.. well... I just don't want to go through anything like that ever again. And furthermore, Elizabeth, I probably will not get the command that I had hoped for. I don't know if you knew this or not, but when I returned to Southampton, after the Titanic's maiden voyage, I was to be promoted to Captain."**

**Elizabeth gasped softly and said, " Oh dear, I didn't know that Henry. And now, you won't be able to captain a ship? Isn't that something you've always wanted though?"**

**He sighed and said, " Yes, of course it has been. Since the time I was a young boy, and first went to sea, I had dreamt of becoming a captain of a fine ship."**

**She then said, " Well, you should still be able to be captain. It wasn't your fault that the Titanic disaster happened! And you shouldn't be punished for it."**

**Henry stood to his feet, and Elizabeth stood as well and he put his arm around her shoulders and said, " But I will, though, don't you see, Elizabeth? I was the Chief Officer, second in command, only to the Captain. So, yes, it was partly my responsibility and I failed them all. In a way, I should have died, just as Captain Smith did."**

**Elizabeth moved away from him and cried, " No! No you shouldn't have died, Henry and I'm glad that you didn't and I'm glad that I was the one that was able to help keep you alive and that now you're here with me."**

**He smiled tenderly at her and reached over to touch her face gently and said, " Oh I am most heartily glad, too, Elizabeth. And I was thinking, that perhaps we could settle in Ireland somewhere, since I know how much you want to return there. And you shouldn't worry love. I'll find something else to do, although I don't know what, as I've never been anything but a sailor."**

**Elizabeth felt as if her heart was breaking. For she knew that Henry had loved being a sailor, and she didn't know what else she could do to help convince him that he needed to be at sea, for a part of her didn't want him to go either, after nearly losing him last night, to the sea.**

**A voice called out to her and Henry and they both turned around to find William Murdoch, coming up on them fast. Obviously, he had recovered and was able to get up and around, too.**

**Elizabeth gave him a brilliant smile and said cheerfully, " Will!"**

**He smiled, and as he watched the two of them together, he didn't think he'd ever seen two people who were so obviously in love with each other, and silently he wished them both well.**

**He joined them and as the three of them walked along, they reminisced about the friends they had, that were still with them, as well as those, that they had lost last night.**

**Then Will said, " Henry, I'm going to be staying with Elizabeth in New York for awhile. Are you going to be staying, too?" **

**Henry nodded and then said, " Will, Elizabeth and I are getting married when we get to New York!"**

**Will knew that he had seen something there and he said heartily, " Congratulations, to the both of you! Elizabeth, Henry!"**

**Then Will said, " What will you do, Henry, I mean after this disaster? Will you return to the sea?"**

**Henry sighed and held Elizabeth's hand in his and said, " I don't know Will. I don't know what will happen afterwards! I know that you knew, Will, that I was to gain command of the Oceanic, upon return to Southampton. You're also aware, Will, that in all probability, that will not happen now."**

**Will sighed and ran a hand through his hair and said, " I know that, Henry. What do you think will happen to me, as well? We were both senior officers on board, and we somehow managed to survive, no thanks to a certain, plucky young woman." And he turned and smiled at Elizabeth. He would never get tired of looking at that pretty young woman, but now she was going to marry Henry, so that was that.**

**Both men knew that in all probability, their seafaring careers were probably over with now, at least as far as hoping to achieve a command of their own. **

**Now, Will wondered, about Ada. He wouldn't marry her now, though. She had turned him down, while he was still a sailor, doing what he loved best. Now, that that career was probably over with, he thought bitterly, she would come back now, but he wouldn't have anything to do with her. He thought to himself, that he would stay with Elizabeth for awhile in New York, hopefully meet some pretty young American lass.**

**What to do career wise? Hmmm.. he wondered what his father would have to say. His father, Captain Samuel Murdoch, master mariner. Hmmm.. Will didn't want to think about that for the moment.**

**5:00 P.M.**

**Dinner was being announced, and the Titanic survivors were being treated hospitably in the dining room. Henry and Will took  
Elizabeth in for a bite to eat, as none of them were really all that hungry, then left quickly.**

**A voice called out to the three and each one of them turned and Elizabeth saw Molly Brown.**

**Molly came towards Elizabeth and said, " Ah darlin', I'm so glad to see that you managed to get through that fiasco." Then she turned towards the gentleman and said, " And to both of you, Mr. Wilde and Mr. Murdoch. Congratulations on having survived that, although I hear tell, there's going to be hearings in the United States Senate on the Titanic disaster. I'm sure that you two will both be called, as you're the two most senior surviving officers."**

**Henry and Will glanced at each other and Elizabeth caught the look of despair and heartache on each of their faces and felt her heart thump heavily with her own despair.**

**Molly sighed and said, " Now boys, don't look so down in the mouth about it. I'm sure that things will be just fine. Anyway, it's a good thing you boys were able to save Elizabeth here."**

**Both men laughed and Molly looked at them, as if they were temporarily insane. But in light of what had just happened, she could perfectly well understand that.**

**Then Elizabeth laughed and said, " Molly, I saved both of these men. Will here, got knocked down by a wave, was unconscious and I and a seaman helped get him into a boat. Then I argued, and fought with a seaman who was rowing our boat, to go back and help find any survivors, including dear Henry here."**

**Molly caught the tone of her voice, the way she used the endearment, the way she looked at Henry, then said, " Well.. you're a brave young woman Elizabeth."**

**Then Elizabeth spoke up and said, " By the way Molly, Henry and I are getting married in New York and we would love to have you be there for us when we do."**

**Molly smiled warmly and said, " Well then darlin', I'll just have to do that now won't I? Well I'd best be going on. I've got to check on that darling Madeline Astor. She's just heartbroken. You know she lost John?"**

**Elizabeth sighed and shook her head and said, " I'll be glad to check in with her later, and visit for a bit." **

**Molly smiled and shook her hand and said, " That would be lovely and I know that Madeline would appreciate that as well. I'll tell her to expect you later then."**

**After a few more words were exchanged, Molly turned and left.**

**7:00 P.M.**

**Elizabeth was tiring, and Henry could see the tiredness in her face and said, " Here, I'll walk you back to your cabin. Will and I will probably bunk together in the cabin. We'll come for you in the morning, for breakfast. I think that the Captain is planning on having some kind of memorial early in the morning, and a thanksgiving service for those that survived."**

**Will said that he would just have a seat here on the bench and wait for Henry. He wanted to let those two be alone, even if for just a few minutes.**

**7:15 P.M.**

**At the cabin door, Henry said to Elizabeth, " I know that you're tired love and I'm going to say goodnight now. I would like to kiss you Elizabeth, but I can't, not here and not now. But I want you to know that I love you very much Elizabeth." And with that, he turned and left.**

**Elizabeth stood there for a few minutes, feeling an ache in her heart. How she wished that he would have taken her into his arms and kissed her there, consequences be damned. But he was a man that lived up to protocol and he wouldn't do anything that would hurt, or even embarrass her. **

**Finally she turned and went inside, closing the door behind her and finding that Miss Graham was already inside, sitting and reading quietly.**


	2. Chapter 2 Love & Survival

** Chapter 2 **

**7:00 A.M.**

**Elizabeth had gotten up already and was dressed. Miss Graham had been generous enough to loan her a clean dress to wear, as the other one was in disrepair from the events of the day before. Still, Elizabeth couldn't wait to return home to New York. **

**There was a soft knock at the door and Elizabeth moved quickly but quietly so as to not disturb Miss Graham, who was still sleeping.**

**She opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.**

**Henry gazed at her and said, " Come along Elizabeth, let's go and have some breakfast. They are serving in the dining room again."**

**Elizabeth asked, as they walked on, how he was feeling now.**

**He replied, " Well, I'm feeling better and a bit stronger now than I did yesterday. You know, I've known all about the dangers of hypothermia, since I was a child. But until you actually experience it, it's hard to imagine the effects it can leave on one's body and soul."**

**He then went on to explain, " I stayed afloat, hanging on to a deck chair, and thinking about how much I loved you Elizabeth, and then watching all the stars shooting across the sky, and thinking to myself, that I was soon to be one of them, if help didn't come and soon."**

**Elizabeth was sobered by this candid and honest admission of how one felt, who was about to die, and then suddenly clutched out of the hands of death.**

**She was surprised to see a tear slipping from his eyes and she reached over and brushed it away and said gently, " It's all right, Henry. I prayed for you Henry and did all that I humanly could to help. Do you know that I would have given my life to save yours?"**

**He stopped and gazed at her in silent wonder and then said, " I know that Elizabeth. I know that you damn well nearly did. I don't know what to think about that, except that I love you all the more for it. Now let's go and have some breakfast and thank the good Lord that we're still around."**

**9:00 A.M.**

**After breakfast, Henry and Elizabeth wandered around the deck, just holding each other's hands and being grateful to still be here, with one another.**

**Will Murdoch joined them shortly afterwards, and they each took a seat on a bench, with Will and Henry on each side of Elizabeth. **

**Elizabeth sat staring out at the endless sea, while Henry and Will discussed the possibilities of what this disaster would mean to their careers. And Will, wondering what his father would have to say about all of this. **

**Will Murdoch knew that his father would have plenty to say, and how he would react to Will's very survival? Even though it had been this courageous and beautiful young woman sitting here next to him that had saved his life? And that his seafaring career was over? **

**He wasn't ready to even think about that. Which is why, Will had decided, that he might consider settling down in America for awhile. He would stay with Elizabeth and Henry for a time, then he'd strike out on his own somehow. Of course, it would be a radical change in lifestyle, as he only knew how to be a sailor. And of course, he thought wryly, he might even find some pretty, young American lass to fall in love with.**

**Henry, was lost in his own thoughts as well. About his future, about changing careers in mid-life, about the fact that he was going to marry this beautiful young woman sitting next to him, and whether they would have any children or not, and how he would manage to provide for them.**

**So lost in each of their own thoughts, they didn't hear the footsteps approaching, until they heard the voices of people, of whom Henry and Will hadn't thought to hear from and hadpresumed that they had perished in the sinking.**

**Charles Lightoller, standing there looking rather awkward, that Henry Wilde, his nemesis, had survived. Well, he wasn't that hateful enough that he couldn't be thankful that Henry had made it through alive. **

**Herbert Pitman, Harold Lowe and Joseph Boxhall were all standing there, each one surprised to see that their Chief and 1st Officers, had each survived. Of course, they all knew, that their Captain, had gone down with his ship, like a true captain should, of course.**

**Henry and Will both stood and there were a round of handshakes and hugs, each one grateful that the others were alive, even Lightoller, who seemed to have put aside his animosity towards Wilde, in light of the disaster.**

**They were all saddened, however, to hear of young James Moody's death. He and Captain Smith were the only ones from the Deck Officers, who perished. **

**Elizabeth stood to her feet, and greeted each one in turn.**

**Pitman hugged her fiercely and said, " I knew that you would make it Elizabeth. If anyone could, it would be you. I'm surprised however, to see the Chief and Will Murdoch here."**

**He turned to those two and asked how they had managed to come out of this alive.**

**Henry and Will both told their tale of how the plucky, young Elizabeth had saved them both from the clutches of death.**

**Pitman, Lowe and Boxhall were all astounded and praised Elizabeth for her courageousness.**

**Then Elizabeth said to all, " Henry and I have an announcement to make. We're going to get married, once we return to New York. I'd like for you all to be there, and of course, if you need a place to stay, you can stay with us for awhile. Will, is going to be staying on, for a time."**

**They each accepted her offer graciously, then said that they were going on in for some breakfast and left.**

**After they had left, Henry turned to her and said, " Elizabeth, love, you're being so kind and generous, but how can you manage to put all of these gentlemen up, in your house? Surely you don't have that kind of room!"**

**Elizabeth laughed softly and said, " Oh yes, I do Henry. You don't know about my homes. I have more than one, and the one that I use to live in, is a three story house with five bedrooms,three baths and some land, with a fruit orchard. It's just right outside of the city."**

**He looked totally astonished and said quietly, " So you've money then, Elizabeth?"**

**She sighed and said, " Yes, my father made it in the oil fields of California. He struck it rich and well.. let's just say, I haven't had to want for anything. I hope that won't change how you feel about me, Henry."**

**He chuckled softly and said, " No, Elizabeth, it doesn't change the way I feel for you, not one damn bit!"**

**10:30 A.M.**

**Elizabeth and Henry were informed by Will, that there was to be a memorial/thanksgiving service on the Bridge in half an hour and that, although they didn't have to show up, it would probably be a good idea to.**

**They both agreed and said that they would be there, at 11:00.**

**11:00 A.M.**

**Captain Arthur Rostron, of the Carpathia, stood there in his full dress uniform and looked at the few people, including the surviving officers of the Titanic, and said in a quiet and solemn voice, " Thank you for gathering here today ladies and gentlemen. We are going to say a few words, in remembrance of those that were lost, and a thanksgiving prayer for those that were spared."**

**During the short service, Elizabeth clung to Henry's hand, her eyes watering up, and her head beginning to ache. Suddenly, everything went fuzzy for Elizabeth and she fell into a faint.**

**Henry was startled by the sudden movement, and when he saw that Elizabeth had fallen to the floor in a faint, he knelt down by her side, then looked up and Will, who was standing there as well. The captain came over and said, " Bring her inside my quarters, and place her on the bed. I'll fetch for the doctor." **

**Henry picked her up gently into his arms, and followed the Captain, bringing her inside and laying her down ever so gently on the bed.**

**Then he sat down beside her, and took her hand in his and said, " Oh Elizabeth, I love you. Please, don't leave me, love." Then he leaned over, and for the first time, kissed her softly, first on the cheeks, then he brushed his lips against hers and good heavens, she tasted so warm, so soft and wonderful. **

**Henry moved away, as the doctor came in and ordered him out as well as the Captain.**

**Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open and she saw that an elderly man was standing next to her, and she was... lying on a bed? Where was she? She was standing out on the bridge, during the service, then the next thing she knew... she was here? Where was here?**

**The man said, " I'm Dr. William McIntyre, the doctor on board the Carpathia. I understand, young lady, that you are one of the survivors of the Titanic. It's a terrible experience, that you've been through. It's a wonder that you've fainted, during the memorial service."**

**Elizabeth started to cry softly and the old doctor patted her shoulder and said, " There.. there. Everything's going to be all right, Miss. You've survived and that's a miracle. Are you in any kind of pain though?"**

**She nodded and said that her head just started aching and things went fuzzy and then she didn't remember anything else.**

**The doctor smiled warmly and said, " It's just stress, Miss Barton. That's all it is. Time will heal your wounds. I'll give you a couple of aspirin for the headache, and then you go and rest in your cabin. I understand you're staying with one of our passengers, a Miss Graham."**

**Elizabeth nodded and he said, " Very well then dearie. Is there someone, your gentleman friend out there, who will see you to your cabin? All you need is rest, and I'm going to ask if you've had anything to eat?"**

**Warning bells went off, and as she shook her head and said that she hadn't been that hungry since the disaster, he shook his head and said, " Then on second thought, you're to go to the dining room immediately, and have yourself a hearty meal. Doctor's orders, ok?"**

**She smiled gently and said, " Yes, sir!"**

**12:15 P.M.**

**Henry and Will both walked with Elizabeth, each one on the other side, and led her back to the dining room, and made sure that she ordered herself something substantial and that she ate it, following the doctor's orders.**

**The doctor had told Henry, that if she didn't keep up her strength and eat, she would fall ill. The stress, from the disaster, on top of not eating, and probably not sleeping well, would not do well for Miss Barton, he had said.**

**After she had eaten, and it appeared to Henry that she had eaten quite a bit, he said, " Now I'm going to see you to your cabin, Elizabeth. You're to lie down and take a rest. Not only did the doctor order it, but I'm asking that you please do as the doctor says. It's for your best interest and your health."**

**She nodded, feeling overwhelmingly tired and said that it sounded like a good idea.**

**Will stayed back, as Henry walked off, his arm around Elizabeth's waist, holding her against him, not wanting her to collapse again.**

**1:00 P.M.**

**At the cabin door, he glanced down the hallway, and seeing no one around, took Elizabeth into his arms, and leaned over and kissed her, as madly and passionately in love with her as he was, he kissed her that same way.**

**Elizabeth stared up at Henry, when he let her go, and said breathlessly, " Oh, Henry!"**

**Then he reached around her, opened the door and said, " Now, go on and lie down. I'll be back later."**

**7:00 P.M.**

**Henry and Will walked around the decks, both thinking of the disaster and how it had changed their lives overnight. And neither of them could stand this, walking around the decks, endlessly, no work to be done. And yet, it wasn't their ship. They were on a competitor's ship, headed for New York, where they had originally been headed for, but as survivors of a shipwreck.**

**8:00 P.M.**

**Henry went to the cabin, where Elizabeth was staying, and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he knocked again. And as he knocked again, he saw a young woman coming down the hallway.**

**Julia Rose Graham noticed the officer, standing at her door and knocking. He must be the gentleman friend of Miss Barton, and she knew that he had survived the sinking as well.**

**She came to the door and said, " Excuse me, are you here for Miss Barton?" **

**He bowed politely and said that yes he was, and there was no answer.**

**She sighed, took her key and unlocked the door and opened it, then said, " Go on inside, sir. I'll come back in a few minutes. She was sleeping, when I left earlier."**

**Henry didn't feel right about it and didn't want to go inside, but Miss Graham noticed and said quietly, " It's quite all right, sir. It's not like you're intruding on anyone. Now go on inside. I'll come back shortly." Then she turned and left.**

**He moved inside the semi-darkened room, and could hear soft sounds of sobbing coming from the bedroom. Oh Elizabeth, he thought.**

**Henry moved his way around the room, found a light, turned it on and then made his way into the bedroom. **

**Elizabeth was lying on the bed, and was tossing and turning, troubled by her sleep, he could see.**

**Elizabeth was having a terrific nightmare. She was going down in the boat again, the boat had splashed down in the water, and then... she was thrown overboard and into the freezing, cold waters. She was splashing hard, trying to reach the surface, and she could hear Henry's voice, and he was dying. And as she reached for him, he said, " Good bye my sweet Elizabeth. I hope to see you again someday, in heaven." And with that, he died. And with him gone, she let herself sink under the waves.**

**She jerked upright, screaming Henry's name, terrified, and in a cold, sweat.**

**Henry moved quickly to her side, sat down on the bed and pulled her into his arms. He held her close to him, ran his hands through her hair and whispered, " Shhh.. Elizabeth, love. It's all right. I'm right here now love. And nothing's going to happen to you, I promise."**

**She was still sobbing, clutching onto Henry, as if she were drowning for real. **

**Henry's heart ached for the pain that she was going through now. How much he wanted to help her heal from that. **

**Soon the sobbing began to subside, and Elizabeth shuddered quietly and held on to Henry, afraid to let him go. Afraid that he would die on her.**

**He continued to hold her, whispering in her ear, until she stopped her crying. Then she sat up, moved slightly away from Henry and said in a tearful voice, " Oh, Henry. It was just perfectly awful. I was back on board the Titanic. I was being loaded into one of the lifeboats and then it hit the waters with a splash. Then I was thrown overboard, and I felt myself going under the waves. I was struggling to reach the surface, and I heard your voice, but you were dying on me. Then you said that you would miss me, that you would see me again someday, in heaven and then you died. And with that, I just let myself go back under the waves. Oh, oh... it was just perfectly awful." And she started to cry softly again.**

**Henry pulled her up to him and said, " It's going to be all right now, Elizabeth love. I'm here and I didn't die, and all because of you love. And you know that if I had been there beside you, when you went into that water, I would never have let anything happen to you."**

**A lopsided smile crossed her face, she hiccuped and then said, " Yes.. yes I know that."**

**Then she said, " How did you get in here, Henry?"**

**He smiled tenderly at her and said, " Your roommate, Miss Graham, I believe, came by as I was knocking on your door. She opened it and told me to come on in and check on you. I hesitated, of course, but she informed me that it was quite all right and that she would be back shortly. So I suppose I should go now, for shortly it is and she should be back soon."**

**Elizabeth moved away from Henry and stood, as he rose to his feet as well and she said, " Well Henry, please let's take a walk out on the deck. I can't stand this sleeping anymore. When I do go to sleep, all I see are boats, water, people splashing around and dying. I just cannot take any more of this, and besides, I'm famished!"**

**A smile crossed Henry's face and he said, " Well, then Elizabeth love, let's go have some dinner and then we'll walk the decks for a bit."**

**11:00 P.M.**

**Elizabeth and Henry had long since had dinner, and now they were seated, on a bench, down in the third class area. Most of the regular passengers, had retired already. Although Henry wondered, if the Cunard Line was as insistent upon 3rd class hours, as the White Star Line has been.**

**But no one, even if they had been out, would have bothered the two survivors, sitting there holding on to each other.**

**It was another beautifully clear night, with stars dotting the heavens like diamonds above.**

**A few shooting stars shot by, and Elizabeth felt a lump form in her throat and she brushed a few, unshed tears away, not willing for them to fall. She had cried enough in the past day and a half.**

**She thought about the good and kind people that she had met, who had perished. Jack Phillips, the Marconi operator, was gone. Along with Captain Smith, of course and now, she heard from Molly Brown, Madeline Astor's husband, John Jacob Astor, Jr. He had been such a kind and gentle man, and she was impressed with how he cared for his young wife, and with her being in the family way, no less. So many others died, that she didn't care to think about it anymore. And on top of that, her mother had just died, just days ago.**

**Henry sat there, his arm around Elizabeth and they sat there in comfortable silence, watching the dark ocean go by. He too, would be glad when this journey was over and they were in America. He thought, that after he married Elizabeth, they would stay there for awhile, before returning to Ireland.**

**Tuesday - April 16, 1912 1:00 A.M.**

**Elizabeth finally stood up, stretched and said, " Henry, would you please see me to my cabin? I think that I would like to retire now."**

**He stood as well and said, " Of course, Elizabeth. I hope that you sleep well this time and try not to let these events intrude into your slumber."**

**Then before he left, to take her back to her cabin, he pulled her to him and kissed her, in a slow, sweet kiss. Oh he did like this, so much. **

**Elizabeth could feel her senses reeling, and her head was spinning again, only she knew that she wasn't going to faint this time. She put her arms around Henry and said softly, " Oh, Henry! That was so wonderful." And then even quieter, " I love you Henry!"**

**He smiled and as he leaned over to kiss her again, he said, " I love you too, Elizabeth."**

**Tuesday - April 16, 1912 9:30 A.M.**

**Elizabeth was awakened from a deep, and this time peaceful sleep, when Miss Graham came in and said, " Elizabeth, you're gentleman friend is here at the door. Wake up and get dressed. He said that it is important." **

**Elizabeth's eyes flew open and she jumped out of the bed, aware that she was still in the same dress. This was hard, she thought to herself, not having any clothing with her, and having to rely on the goodness of strangers. But Miss Graham, who was about the same size, had not a problem in the world with sharing and said, " I'll be glad to give you a dress or two, since we'll be in New York by tomorrow. And I know that you'd probably appreciate a bath. So I'll leave you some privacy to finish up and I'll tell your gentleman friend that you'll be out shortly." Elizabeth had already told Miss Graham, that she and Henry were going to be married, once they arrived in New York.**

**Elizabeth thanked her profusely, then went to take her bath and get dressed.**

**10:15 A.M.**

**Elizabeth, finally bathed and dressed in a clean, comfortable dress, and her hair brushed up, threw her shawl about her shoulders, then left.**

**Henry was waiting outside in the hallway, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Waiting quite patiently, she thought too.**

**When he saw her, his eyes lit up and he said, straightening up, " Good morning, Elizabeth, my love."**

**Oh she liked the way he said that. It gave her quite a thrill to hear him say that.**

**She smiled becomingly and said, " Good morning to you too, dearest Henry."**

**And he liked hearing her say that as well and to know that he had become that important to her, and in such a short time.**

**Then he took her by the arm and as they walked outside onto the decks, he said quietly, " I have something important to say, Elizabeth. I hope that it will please you, as much as it has pleased me."**

**She breathed a sigh of relief. At least it was good news. For she had been afraid, at the sound in Julia's voice, it had sounded urgent, to say the least, if not bad news.**

**He had her sit down on a bench, then sat next to her. Then he turned her towards him and said, " I was speaking to Will, and the other officers and we were asked to come back up to the bridge and speak to the Captain again, over some other details of the sinking..."**

**..." Anyhow, it came out that you and I were going to be married in New York, and Captain Rostron asked if we would like to get married, here and now. On board this ship!"**

**Elizabeth stared up at Henry, her eyes growing wide in surprise and he smiled at her and said, " We could get married now, if you would like, Elizabeth, love. We wouldn't have to wait to get to New York and all the legalities that it would bring. I know that Captain Smith once married a couple on board, I believe it was, the Majestic, if I remember correctly."**

**Elizabeth sat there, stunned, and then said, " Are you sure, Henry? Would it be legal?"**

**He laughed at her naivete' and said, " Of course love, it's perfectly legal. I don't think that any captain would willingly perform a marriage ceremony, if it weren't. They could be liable for more trouble than it would be worth, for performing an invalid marriage ceremony."**

**She sighed and said, " We have no rings, no nothing."**

**He laughed softly and hugged her to him and said, " That's not a problem, dear. We'll get the rings in New York. That won't make us any less married, however!"**

**She could see that Henry wanted to do this, but she wasn't sure about it and said, " Well, I would love to Henry, but... well.. what about where we're to stay? We'd still have to be separated for the time being, right?"**

**He nodded but said, " We'll be in New York tomorrow night, however."**

**Elizabeth nodded, but then thought glumly, that she had invited Will, and the other officers to stay at their house. But then, she remembered the other houses that she owned and a smile came across her face and she said, " Yes, let's do it, Henry."**

**He let her go, and took her hand in his and said, " Very well, then Elizabeth, love. All we have to do is to go speak with Captain Rostron, and he said that he would be glad to. We need some witnesses, but I daresay that we have enough of those. What with Will and the other fellows being willing to be there."**

**Then Elizabeth added, " Yes, and Molly Brown and Julia Graham, my roommate."**

**He laughed again once more and took her hand as they both stood up and said, " Well, then Elizabeth love, let's go get ourselves married."**

**And off they went, to find Captain Rostron.**

**Tuesday - April 16, 1912 11:00 A.M.**

**Henry and Elizabeth made their way to the bridge, holding on to each other and lost in their own thoughts.**

**11:15 A.M.**

**Henry hesitated for a moment, to just walk on to someone else's bridge? But then the captain saw the pair standing there, and motioned for them to come inside.**

**Captain Rostron was quite relieved to see that the young woman had recovered from her fainting spell, yesterday morning, at this same time. Then he smiled at the two and said, " Please, come inside. You mustn't be afraid to come inside, Mr. Wilde. I'm sure that you're accustomed to being on the bridge." Although he knew well, that Mr. Wilde, was an employee of his chief rival, and probably didn't feel comfortable at all about just walking on to the bridge of someone else's ship.**

**Still, he beckoned the two, to follow him.**

**Inside the captain's quarters, he asked them both to have a seat. Then he took a seat behind his desk and said, " Well.. I know that you two planned to marry once you arrived in New York, but I would like to do this for the both of you. I also am aware, that the both of you have survived this terrible ordeal. What a tragic shame, that you both should have to endure so much. But as you both know, the Lord has a divine plan for all of us."**

**The captain was a devout Christian and believed firmly that everything and everyone had their place, in the Almighty's divine plans. And even as tragic as the loss of the Titanic had been, he believed that somehow that, too, had been a plan of God's and who were they, to question the Almighty?**

**Captain Rostron started by asking a little about the disaster and how had Henry managed to survive. He knew that of the Titanic's deck officers, only two, Captain Smith, and the 6th Officer, James Moody, had perished. **

**Henry replied that he surely had thought that his time was up, as he clung to a deck chair, in the middle of the freezing, North Atlantic. Then, how his lovely Elizabeth had taken charge of the boat she was in, refusing to take no from the seaman that was in charge, and forced him to return the boats, as Henry had ordered.**

**And he was near death, as he felt himself being plucked from the waters, and the icy jaws of death. Then, of his lovely Elizabeth, leaning over him, crying and he could feel the warmth of her breath, her tears on his face.**

**The captain was sitting there, spellbound and then said, " Well, Miss Barton, obviously you love Mr. Wilde, very much, to put your own life in such grave danger. And we can thank the good Lord, that you and he both were able to come out of this, very much alive. Mr. Wilde, I can imagine that you're grateful, and that's putting it mildly, I'm sure."**

**Henry chuckled softly and reached for Elizabeth's hand and said, " Yes, sir, I surely am."**

**Then Henry added, " I might add, Captain, sir, that Elizabeth and I are both very thankful to God, for our survival. It could have so easily gone the other way. I was very worried about Elizabeth here, the other night, when she was still on deck, as the Titanic was going down very rapidly."**

**The captain surmised that the young woman would rather have died, than to have lived without Henry Wilde, to whom she was very much and undoubtedly in love with.**

**So he sat up straight and said, " Well then, let's get you two married. It shouldn't take but a few moments and then we can have you two married. Just wait right here, and I'll be back." Then he paused and said, " I don't supposed that you two have any rings?"**

**Henry shook his head and said, " No, sir. I only asked her to marry me, yesterday. I guess, after we both realized how much we loved each other, and how close we came to losing each other, that I knew that I couldn't live without my Elizabeth, here."**

**Elizabeth's face warmed with a blush as he called her his Elizabeth.**

**The captain smiled warmly and said, " I suppose that you two have some witnesses, to this marriage? If so, please go and fetch them and come back. And Mr. Wilde, you don't have to ask, just please come back here, to my quarters. I'll let the officers on deck, know this."**

**He then stood and left the room.**

**Henry stood to his feet and took Elizabeth's hand, pulled her up to her feet and said, " Well, Elizabeth, let's go fetch Will and Mrs. Brown, and you said that you wanted that Miss Graham, to be here as well?" **

**Elizabeth nodded and he said, " Well then, let's go and get them. The sooner this is over with, the sooner we can be married, Liz love."**

**11:45 A.M.**

**Elizabeth and Henry sat quietly in the captain's quarters, with Will Murdoch, Mrs. Brown, Miss Graham, Pitman, Boxhall, Lowe and LIghtoller were there as well.**

**Henry wondered to himself, what Lightoller could possibly want, by attending. Despite the fact, that the two of them had served together on Titanic, and survived, Henry still found himself, resenting the man. **

**He thought to himself, that Charles Lightoller, had gone out of his way to be as openly hostile to Henry as he possibly could. And without good reason, either, Henry thought rather sourly.**

**So what was he doing here, Henry wondered?**

**Tuesday - April 16, 1912 12:00 P.M.**

**The captain came back into the room, pleased to find that Mr. Wilde and Miss Barton were seated there, and they had their witnesses, more than their share, he thought, glad to see that so many of their friends, who had survived, were there with them.**

**And for a moment, Captain Rostron thought about the late Captain Smith. He hadn't known Captain Smith, personally, but had certainly heard of the flamboyant, and gregarious captain.**

**Then he turned his attention back to the couple sitting in front of him and said, " Well, then, Mr. Wilde, and Miss Barton, shall we begin? Would you rather stand or remain seated?"**

**Elizabeth felt as if she might faint again and asked, if she could just remain where she was.**

**Henry looked over at her and asked if she were all right.**

**She nodded and so they remained seated, holding hands together.**

**The captain began by murmuring a quiet prayer over the two and then said, " Well, we'll just do this plain and straight forward." He turned to Henry and said, " Do you Henry, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, in sickness and in health? To love and to cherish and forsaking all others, cling only to her?"**

**Henry held Elizabeth's hand tightly in his and said quietly, " Yes, I will."**

**Then the captain turned to the pretty young woman and said, " Do you Elizabeth, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, in sickness and in health? To love and to cherish and forsaking all others, cling only to him?"**

**Elizabeth gazed at Henry with love in her eyes and said quietly, " Yes, sir. I will, too."**

**Then the captain smiled tenderly at the two and said, " Well, as we all know there are no rings as of yet, I now pronounce you two, to be husband and wife. Now when you get to New York, and get your rings, if you'd like, I'd be glad to do this again, only add in the blessing of the rings, as well."**

**Henry and Elizabeth looked at each other, their faces lit up with sheer happiness and Henry said that yes, they would both like that very much.**

**Then the captain said, " Very well, then. I'll only be in port for about half the day, and then returning with my passengers, to resume our voyage."**

**Henry assured him that they could be back, well before then. **

**Then the captain said, " Very well, let's sign the marriage certificate and have your witnesses attend as well, and that should be that. Oh, and Mr. Wilde, you may kiss your lovely bride now."**

**Henry stood up and Elizabeth stood as well, and he took her into his arms and kissed her, ever so gently, then let her go.**

**Will Murdoch clapped Henry on the back and said, " Congratulations, Henry, Elizabeth! I hope that you two will have a long and happy life together."**

**The sentiments were echoed by all there, even Lightoller, who had come to realize, in light of the disaster, that life was too precious to spend resenting anyone and he intended to start by apologizing to Henry, as soon as he could.**

**Henry and Elizabeth thanked them all, and then turned and left, to go out on deck. **

**The both of them took a seat on the bench, holding hands tightly and just sat there quietly, absorbing all that had happened in their lives over the past 48 hours.**

**3:00 P.M.**

**Will Murdoch and friends had been quietly arranging some kind of special dinner that evening, for Elizabeth and Henry. And Will volunteered to have them come down to the dining room, at 3:30 P.M., at least an hour or so before the dinner hour began.**

**In the meantime, Henry and Elizabeth had been sitting inside, where it was considerably warmer, than it was outside. As there was a cool breeze, blowing in off the ocean, Elizabeth had asked Henry to take her inside. **

**As they sat there together, holding on to each other, Henry said, " Well, Mrs. Wilde, how do you feel, now that you're married? Any different?"**

**She looked to Henry and said quietly, " Outwardly, I feel the same, but inside, I do feel very different, better though, she hastily added. And I would like to know how you are feeling now, as well, Henry?"**

**He laughed softly and hugged her and said, " Relieved! and grateful, too."**

**He was going to lean over and kiss her, when he heard Will's voice.**

**3:30 P.M.**

**Will finally found the two, sitting together, in the reading room and strode across the room towards them both.**

**Henry sighed and let his arm go from around Elizabeth's shoulders and took her hand in his instead and said, " Will! What is it?"**

**Will stopped in front of them both and said, " Henry, Elizabeth, the guys and I, along with Mrs. Brown and Miss Graham, have put together a special dinner for the two of you. Sort of like a wedding reception, so to speak. I know it's not much, and certainly more than you deserve, Elizabeth, but it's the best we could do under the circumstances. We'd like for you two to come on down to the dining room, now, please."**

**Henry stood up and said to Will, " That was most kind of you Will, but it really wasn't necessary, but thank you anyway. Elizabeth and I will be happy to attend. However, we don't want it to last too long. We're both sort of running on empty, after the trauma of these past two days, and I want Elizabeth to go back to her cabin and rest."**

**Will looked at them both and said, " You two aren't going to be together? You're going to be separated on your wedding day? Well now.. this can't be! Come along you two."**

**And as they walked along with Will, Murdoch had thoughts running through his head on how to get these two together, so they would not have to be apart on their wedding day. That was nonsense, he thought to himself. They had already been through so much, as it was.**

**3:45 P.M.**

**Inside the dining room, Lightoller had been talking with Pitman, and Boxhall. He had tried to explain to Pitman, who knew that he was resentful of Wilde, that he was truly sorry for the way he had behaved earlier, during the Titanic's voyage, towards Henry. And furthermore, he wanted to make amends.**

**Pitman said, " Well, I think it would be a grand idea, if you told him today, Charles. It sure would make his day brighten up, considerably, and after what we've all been through, we could all use a bit more cheering up, but especially Henry, who has taken your hostility very hard.**

**Lightoller agreed and said that as soon as Henry and Elizabeth showed up, he was going to ask to speak to Henry, alone, outside on the deck.**

**4:00 P.M.**

**The guys, and both ladies were beginning to wonder where Henry and Elizabeth were, and Will, too. Had he gotten lost, trying to find those two? And it was only a few minutes later, that the three showed up. **

**A general chorus of good cheers, and well wishes went up to Henry and Elizabeth, then they were seated at one of the dining room tables. The others seated themselves, around them.**

**Lightoller, found himself once more, having to wait, but this time he accepted it rather graciously. In fact, he was the one that picked up the flute of champagne and raised it in the air and said, " A toast to Henry and Elizabeth Wilde. May they have a long and happy future together."**

**Henry glanced over at Elizabeth, his eyebrows going up a notch. What was this, he wondered?**

**He knew that Charles Lightoller had an ongoing hostility for him, and he wasn't sure what it was about, although he suspected that Mr. Lightoller was jealous of him. Jealous of his position as Chief Officer? Or that he knocked down Will Murdoch and himself a notch, while he came on board as Chief Officer. Never mind that it was only supposed to be for the one voyage, and well.. actually it was.**

**But being good natured as he was, he accepted Charles' toast and thanked him for his kind words. Then he said, " I want to thank every one of you for being here today, with Elizabeth and myself. We've all been through something, that no one should ever have to go through, and yet we've managed to survive." Then he turned to smile at his new wife and said once more,  
" And certainly not the least, to my lovely wife, who saved me with sheer guts and determination, and most importantly, her love."**

**Another cheer went up, and the waiters brought in the food and everyone ate.**

**5:30 P.M.**

**After dinner, Lightoller stood and when he saw Henry and Elizabeth finally leaving, he called out, " Henry!"**

**Both Henry and Elizabeth stopped, and Henry turned to see Charles Lightoller approaching. And he couldn't help but wonder, once more, what this was supposed to be about. But if anything, Henry Wilde had been brought up with manners and he would be civil.**

**He kept his hand on Elizabeth's arm and said, " Yes, Mr. Lightoller?"**

**Charles then said, " Mr. Wilde, I have something that needs to be said. And I would appreciate it if you would hear me out."**

**Henry sighed and said, " Very well then, Mr. Lightoller."**

**Charles looked down at his feet, and then back up and said, " Mr. Wilde, I want to offer my most sincere apologies for the way I've behaved towards you earlier, on the Titanic. It was downright rude and disrespectful, and I was disobedient to you, when you ordered me on to that lifeboat, during the evacuation."**

**Henry nodded and said, " Yes, you were, Mr. Lightoller, but that's in the past now. There is no point in dredging up past mistakes. We've been through too much, life, near death, and back to life again, to warrant bringing up petty mistakes."**

**Charles Lightoller knew that what he had done was no petty mistakes. He had very seriously wronged Mr. Wilde, both in attitude and in professional courtesies. Henry Wilde had been his superior officer, the Chief Officer, second in command to the Captain, and Charles Lightoller, only the Second Officer. **

**Elizabeth stood there listening, and she admired Charles Lightoller, for his stand and how he had the guts to be man enough to face Henry Wilde and admit his mistakes, both personally and professionally.**

**Henry started to say something, but Charles held his hand up and said, " No, wait, please, Mr. Wilde. Let me finish what I have to say."**

**.." I have realized, coming so close to death, as you yourself have, that life is too important to waste it away on petty jealousies. And yes, I have to admit, that I was very jealous of you coming on board the way that you did, and bumping down both Will Murdoch and myself. I didn't think that you had any place being on the Titanic, and I see now that I was wrong. It wasn't my place to make that decision. That was up to the Captain, and Captain Smith made his decision. I would hope Mr. Wilde, that you would find it in your heart, to forgive me. And yes, this is very hard to have to say, but it needed to be said. I don't ask that you like me, after the way I treated you, I don't even much like myself either."**

**Henry stood there, awestruck by what Charles Lightoller had just said and it took him a moment to digest the words. Elizabeth squeezed his arm and then he said, " Mr. Lightoller, there's nothing to forgive. It's over with, please, I'm glad that you made it out alive. Now, if you'll please excuse me, my wife and I are going to walk around the deck before we retire." **

**As they walked away, Charles Lightoller felt a sudden relief and felt free of the guilt that had been plaguing him, ever since he was pulled under by the Titanic, then with a burst of steam, shot past the Titanic, and up to the surface. He had been given a second chance, and he had to make his amends. And now, he felt much better and he was relieved that Mr. Wilde was holding no grudges against him. He seemed to be a genuinely nice man, one whom Charles should have been friendlier with.**

**Henry and Elizabeth walked on, in silence for some time, before Elizabeth finally said, " I admire Charles Lightoller for what he said to you Henry. It took some guts to admit what he did. I knew that he didn't like you but I couldn't figure out why. And it broke my heart that he treated you the way that he did. But I didn't know that he had defied your orders during the evacuation. Why do you think that was, Henry?"**

**He sighed and said, " I don't know, Elizabeth and I don't really want to talk about it anymore. Please, let's think about you and I, Elizabeth. It is our wedding day, after all."**

**She nodded, let out a quiet sigh, then looped her arm through his and walked by his side.**

**7:00 P.M.**

**Will Murdoch, Miss Graham, and Mrs. Brown had gotten together and had come up with a solution for Henry and Elizabeth. Miss Graham was going to stay with Mrs. Brown, for the rest of this night and for part of tomorrow. After they arrived in New York however, Miss Graham would return to her cabin, as she would be starting over on her voyage, that was interrupted by the untimely demise of the Titanic.**

**Julia picked some of her belongings together, just enough for the night, and then went with Mrs. Brown.**

**As she walked away, Will Murdoch called out to her, " Miss Graham..."**

**She turned to face the handsome officer and said, " Yes?"**

**He moved closer to her and then said, " I want to thank you for what you have done for both Elizabeth and Henry. They are both very dear friends of mine."**

**Julia smiled and Will thought that she was very beautiful, and said, " Thank you Mr. Murdoch. I didn't mind at all. After what you people have been through, it's the least that I can do and I really didn't mind one bit. Elizabeth's so friendly and nice, and although I don't know Mr. Wilde very well, he seems to be as nice and certainly very attentive and loving to Elizabeth. Well if that's all then, I'll be saying goodnight."**

**He replied, " Good night then, Miss Graham."**

**Will Murdoch then turned and went to find Henry and Elizabeth, whom he knew would be most surprised about this.**


	3. Chapter 3 Arriving in New York

** Chapter 3 **

**Tuesday - April 16, 1912 7:45 P.M.**

**Will Murdoch found the two of them, once more, seated on a bench outside, watching the stars, and holding hands. And he approached them once more.**

**Henry heard the footsteps and turned to find Will approaching and he said, " Will, what's up?"**

**Will came around in front of the both of them and said cheerfully, " Well I have another little surprise, and this should please the both of you tremendously. You don't have to be separated tonight, for I have a stateroom for the both of you."**

**Henry and Elizabeth both stood up and each stared at Will, in surprise. Henry wondered how many other surprises would be in store for him, before this voyage was over. Then he said, " How did you manage that Will?"**

**Then Will went on to tell him about Miss Graham and Mrs. Brown and the room would be theirs for the night and for the duration of the voyage, until they reached the port of New York, sometime tomorrow evening.**

**Elizabeth was overwhelmed and started to cry. **

**Henry put his arm around her shoulder, then said to Will, " Well I'll be damned, Will. I don't know what to say, old friend. This is just too much. But thanks, thanks a hell of a lot, Will. This does mean the world to the both of us."**

**Will grinned and said, " Well then go on, old man. What are you waiting for? You've a lovely new wife to take care of."**

**And with that, he turned and left, with a spring in his step that hadn't been there, since before the Titanic had left Southampton.**

**8:00 P.M.**

**Elizabeth and Henry made their way slowly back to the room, and opened the door and went inside.**

**Once inside, Elizabeth removed the shawl from her shoulders and threw it on the chair, then went inside the bedroom and sat down. It had been a long day, and she was tired, and just overwhelmed by the generosity of her friends and even those, whom prior to boarding the Carpathia, she had never known.**

**Henry took his coat off, threw it down as well and went into the bedroom and sat down next to Elizabeth and said, " My, sweet Elizabeth, I love you so much." And he took her into his arms and kissed her, holding her closely to him and running his hands through the softness of her hair. **

**Elizabeth leaned her head against Henry and let out a long, tired sigh.**

**Henry let her go and said, " We've been very fortunate, eh Liz?"**

**She laid down on the bed and smiled at Henry and said quietly, " Yes, we have. What a minor miracle, that we can even have this room to ourselves for a short time. But I'm so happy that we don't have to be apart." **

**Henry moved up on the bed and leaned back against the headboard, hands behind his head and said, " Yes, it sure is, Liz. So Elizabeth love, I was thinking, that when we get to New York, that perhaps we could stay there for awhile before returning to England. I know that you want to return to Ireland, and I'd be happy to take you there, to live with you there, if you want. But I'd like to stay in America for awhile. It would be nice to visit for a time."**

**Elizabeth turned over to Henry and said, " I didn't know that you wanted to stay, Henry. It won't bother me, as long as I don't have to live there for the rest of my life. I don't even consider myself American anymore."**

**Elizabeth scooted up and over against Henry, and leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes. She could feel his arms go around her and hold her tightly to him. She would not have imagined, in a million years, that this would have been the way her life would have turned out. And to find such happiness, in the midst of such sorrow, and despair?" **

**There was a few moments of silence, then Henry said, " Liz, I've meant to ask you, do you have any family, I mean besides your parents? I know that your mother recently passed away, and your father died when you were young, but do you have any brothers or sisters?"**

**She sighed wistfully and said, " No, I'm afraid that I'm all there is. I used to long for a brother or sister, but after my father's death, when I was only 8, my mother never remarried, so it became obvious that I wasn't going to have any brothers or sisters. It was a lonely life, and my mother and I never really got along well."**

**He hugged her to him and said, " I'm sorry to hear that Liz. Well, I've got to take you back to Liverpool then, for I have an older brother and a younger sister as well, that both live there. I'd sure like for you to meet them as well. Of course, neither of my parents are still living."**

**Elizabeth was intrigued to hear about his family and said, " Is your brother a sailor as well?"**

**He laughed and said, " No.. good heavens not. He is a banker, and he's married and has three children. My younger sister is also married, and has four children."**

**Elizabeth wondered then, how Henry had gone into sailing, but she would leave that for another time. Her eyes were growing heavy with tiredness.**

**10:00 P.M.**

**Henry sat there for some time, just having Elizabeth in his arms, felt really wonderful, and although she had fallen asleep, he sat there and reminisced how he had done just this, back in his quarters on board the Titanic, the night that she had found out her mother had just passed away. Only here he was, married to her now. He was her husband now, and had to care for her, which brought him back to reality.**

**How was he going to care for her, if he were to leave the White Star Line, indeed leave off being a sailor? He didn't know how to be anything else but. He just couldn't see himself being anything else, either. **

**Those thoughts were swirling around in his head, and he wondered too, if there might be any children. He thought that it would be very lovely. He would like to have children with Elizabeth. For she would be, he thought to himself, a wonderful mother. And with that, he closed his eyes, still clinging to Elizabeth.**

**12:00 A.M.**

**Elizabeth was dreaming, and the same things were happening.. she was back in the cold, North Atlantic waters. The boats were splashing down, and she was being forcibly thrown over board, and her head went under the waters. Her ears were popping, and she was clawing her way back to the top. She could hear Henry's voice, see him drifting away from her, the deck chair drifting further out into the cold waters, taking her dear Henry away from her.**

**Henry was awakened by the sobbing and found his sweet Elizabeth, tossing and turning again, obviously troubled once more. He shook her gently and she came to with a start, and tears fell from her eyes.**

**Seeing Henry there, she threw her arms around him and laid her head against his shoulder and cried.**

**He wondered if she would be able to recover from the traumatic ordeal that they had both gone through together? He surely hoped so, and he would do all that was humanly possible to help her. But for now, all he could do was to hold her to him and console her.**

**He laid her back on the bed and said, " Elizabeth, love, it's all right. You were only dreaming."**

**Her lips were trembling, tears were falling down her face.**

**Henry brushed the tears from her eyes, then leaned over and kissed the trembling lips until she became quiet, then he said,  
" Liz, love I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." And he reached up and put his hand against her face and brushed his fingers across her cheek, ever so gently. **

**He brushed a finger lightly across her lips, feeling the softness, then leaned over and kissed her once more, feeling her softness under him. Two nights ago, he had been near death, and now he was here, in this room, alone with her, and he wanted nothing more than to make love to her now. **

**He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, and then moved away some and said, " Liz, I love you, I want you to always remember that. No matter what happens, I'll be here for you."**

**She sighed as she let him kiss her some more and she put her arms around him and held him to her, unwilling to let him go.**

**Then he gazed at her, through eyes that were glazed over with desire and said, " I want to make love to you, Liz."**

**She knew that he wanted to, and she was his wife now, after all, but she was still afraid. Elizabeth had never been with a man before, and didn't know how to act, or react. But she laid there, quiet and unmoving, her arms still around Henry, afraid to let him go.**

**He leaned over and kissed her harder this time, her lips falling apart under his and he could hear a sigh and she moved beneath him softly. **

**Henry was just as damned well nervous. It had been a long time since Henry had been with a woman, and now, not just any woman, but his wife.**

**He held her closely and could feel her trembling and he knew that she was afraid. So he leaned over, kissed her gently and whispered, " You don't have to be afraid, Liz love. I'm not going to hurt you at all, and that's a promise love."**

**She gazed up at him and then she reached up and touched his face and said quietly, " Well I am sort of Henry. I don't know how to act or to react. I've never been with a man before. I want to be a good wife to you, Henry."**

**He laughed softly and held her closely and said, " Oh Liz love, I know you will and it's quite all right if you're afraid. I have to admit that I'm rather nervous. It's been a long time since I've been with a woman, and now... well you're not just any woman, you're my wife and I love you very much."**

**She sighed and said in a near whisper, " 's ok Henry.. Kiss me again please." And she pulled him down to her and held him against her, as he kissed her as madly and passionately as he could. **

**She tried to say something, instead Henry placed his finger against her lips and said, "Shhh.. Liz love, enough. Let me love you, Liz."**

**And he kissed her, and some. Kissed her eyes, her cheeks, her lips, whispered in her ear, driving Elizabeth over the edge of sensibility, as she clung desperately to him. Her head fell back, as he continued to kiss her, his lips against the softness of her throat, to her soft shoulders and then he buried his head against her and breathed in the soft, sweet fragrance that she wore.**

**Then he kissed her more, and let his hand slide down her arm and back up, taking her face between both hands and kissing her, enough to drive her mad, if she let him continue this way. **

**As he continued to kiss her, Elizabeth sighed breathlessly. **

**In a rather sudden move, Henry pulled her over on top of him and held her against him and said, " Now, Elizabeth.. " and brought her down to him and kissed her some more, while he slipped his hand inside her dress and touched the softness of her breasts. Now, he wondered if he had died, and gone to heaven, or what. It didn't seem as if any of this should be real, he thought.**

**Elizabeth glanced down at Henry and a slow smile crossed her face, and she leaned down against him and whispered, " I do so love you, Henry and I do want you to make love to me. Please, Henry!"**

**He groaned slightly as he moved her back onto the bed, and moved over on top of her and said, " Oh, yes, Mrs. Wilde, I will certainly love to do so." And he bent forward to kiss her some more.**

**She put her arms around him, feeling the broad expanse of his back, how strong he was. And yet, here he was, so gentle and kind to her. **

**And on into the night, the passion had been steadily building between Henry and Elizabeth, and as the clothes came off, their limbs entwined, locked together, body to body, soul to soul and heart to heart. **

**Wednesday - April 17, 1912 9:00 A.M.**

**Henry rolled over, and kissed Elizabeth on the shoulder and whispered, " Mornin' love. Think we ought to be getting up now! I'm famished. What say we go have some breakfast?"**

**Elizabeth murmured something quietly and laid there, eyes still closed.**

**Seeing how she wouldn't move, he kissed her more, then reached around and took a breast into his hand and squeezed it gently and said, " Wake up, Liz, love!"**

**She turned over and facing Henry, said softly, " No fair!", but was laughing anyway.**

**He liked seeing the smile on her face, and hearing her soft laughter. It was hope anyway, that she would soon recover from the ordeal they had undergone. At least Henry felt that way. Already, he had lost the nightmares that he had been having, especially the first night, just hours out of the water.**

**Elizabeth laid there for a moment, unwilling to move, and put her arms around Henry and then said quietly, " I don't want to go anywhere right now, Henry. Let's just stay here for the time being."**

**He kissed her lips and then said, " But love, I'm famished. Now let's get up and get going, as we are going to be arriving in New York, later this afternoon, probably in the evening, sometime."**

**Elizabeth sighed and sat up, stretched and yawned.**

**Henry watched her, awestruck at how beautiful she was and that he was the one that was fortunate enough to be with her from now on, and this was his privilege.**

**He reached over and caressed her breasts and said, " Good heavens, Elizabeth but you're so beautiful love. It's going to be my privilege, to spend the rest of my days with you, and making love to you."**

**A warmth suffused her cheeks and she lowered her head.**

**He lifted her face up to his and said, " Ah love you don't have to be so shy. You're so beautiful, Liz. Now come on, let's get dressed and go for breakfast, or I'm going to be tempted to throw you back down on this bed and make love to you again."**

**Elizabeth scurried out of the bed, and made her way, rather gracefully too, Henry thought, to the bathroom, where she took her morning bath, then came out and dressed.**

**When she had returned, Henry was dressed, once more, and still in his uniform. Although, Elizabeth noticed sadly, that his coat was rather bedraggled now, after all the time in the water.**

**10:00 A.M.**

**Elizabeth and Henry went to the dining room and took a seat. Soon, a waiter came over and took their orders. **

**While they were waiting for their food, Will Murdoch came into the room and with him, Charles Lightoller.**

**Henry decided that he would try to be as friendly as possible to Charles and to let what happened in the past, be just that.. in the past. Forgotten and forgiven.**

**Will and Charles sat down across from Henry and Elizabeth.**

**Both men could see the happiness that just sort of radiated out from both Henry and Elizabeth.**

**Although Henry had decided to be as nice as possible to Mr. Lightoller, he still wished that he weren't around. **

**Elizabeth smiled warmly at both men.**

**The waiter returned with their food, then took Will and Charles's order. **

**11:30 A.M.**

**After breakfast, Henry and Elizabeth walked along the decks, Will and Charles following along, as well. **

**They were all silent, each lost in their own thoughts. As New York grew nearer, each was reminiscing and pondering over those, who only a few days ago, were still with them, and now were gone forever.**

**Elizabeth stayed close to Henry, her arm looped through his and he had his hand on her arm as they walked in silence.**

**Finally Will said, " Henry, Elizabeth.. I don't know if I should be staying with you two. You being newly married, you don't need any extras hanging around the house." Charles echoed the sentiments, saying that that was just how the other men felt as well.**

**Elizabeth stopped, turned towards Will and Charles and said, " I won't accept no, gentlemen. I guess I should let you know that I am very well off and can afford to put you up, for as long as you like. Will, Charles, I have five different houses, that I own. And the one that I have currently been living in, is just north of the city, on the outskirts of New York City. It has five bedrooms, three baths, a huge backyard, and a fruit orchard. It is a lovely, big, home. And even if you felt uncomfortable being there with Henry and I, I have other homes, and they're not too far away. I could put you up there, provide for you for the time being."**

**Will and Charles both stared at Elizabeth and after a few moments of silence, Will finally said, " Well, then Elizabeth, I guess we'll accept your generous offer. I thought that surely we would be intruding upon you two."**

**Elizabeth smiled softly and said quietly, " It wouldn't matter anyway whether I could afford it or not, as you're my friends and I wouldn't have it any other way."**

**Will moved towards Elizabeth and then said to Henry, " Would you mind, if I gave Elizabeth here, a hug? She's been so kind to myself and the others as well."**

**Henry chuckled softly and said, " No, go right ahead."**

**Will felt awkward however, and made the hug as brief as possible. Prior to her marriage, he would have given her a warm, full embrace, hugging her to him as closely as he could, as close as decency would allow. But now, she was married and to his friend, Henry Wilde.**

**He then stepped back and said, " Well we do appreciate the kindness, Elizabeth. It is very nice of you to put us up so."**

**Elizabeth noticed that there was a sadness that hung around Will's head and she said, " It's quite all right, Will. Won't you walk with Henry and myself?"**

**He agreed and walked in silence, on the other side of Elizabeth. At one time, he would have reached over and took her arm in his and held her to him, but not anymore. She belonged to Henry now, that was his right and privilege.**

**Elizabeth thought about Will and figured that if he were going to stay in America for any length of time, she might have to find one of her single girlfriends, and try to pair her up with Will Murdoch, certainly a fine catch. And even one, Elizabeth thought to herself, that she might have liked to end up with, if not for Henry.**

**Poor Will, she thought silently, having Ada dump him that way, and right before the start of what would eventually become, a disastrous voyage, namely the Titanic. So one unhappy ending, on top of another, although his very survival, should be cause enough for happiness.**

**12:15 P.M.**

**Will had been wandering around, following Henry and Elizabeth, and was going to head back to where the others were, when he heard a feminine voice, calling out, " Mr. Murdoch!"**

**Elizabeth, Henry and Will all three stopped. Will turned around and found the lovely Miss Graham coming up. He turned to Elizabeth and Henry and said, " I'll catch up with you two later."**

**They both smiled and Henry said, " Take all the time you need, Will."**

**Will laughed softly, not sure of whether he meant for him and Elizabeth to be alone, or for Will here, to be with the lovely Miss Graham.**

**Then they turned and left, and Will turned his attention back to Miss Graham and said, " Well, Miss Graham, good afternoon."**

**She said, " Good afternoon, Mr. Murdoch. I hope that all has gone well with our plan, and that your friends are very pleased and happy, for they certainly deserve to be."**

**Will gazed at her for a moment, then realizing that he was staring, and that was rude, he broke the gaze and said, " Yes, they were both surprised to say the least, and I'm sure that I can answer for them when I say that, with a resounding yes, they are very happy. I want to thank you personally, Miss Graham, for helping out my friends. You, and the entire crew and passengers of this ship, have gone out of your way to help us survivors. Won't you take a walk with me, and please, call me Will won't you?"**

**She smiled shyly and then said, " Very well then Will, and I'd be pleased if you would call me Julia."**

**He led her over to a bench, where he had her sit, then took a seat next to her. Julia looked out over the wide expanse of ocean, then turned to the handsome officer sitting next to her and said, " Tell me, Will, what made you want to go to sea? It must be terribly exciting, to see all these different places."**

**Will was surprised to find a woman that was interested in hearing about his life at sea. After all, Ada had barely seemed interested. Now that he thought about it, Ada would have been the wrong choice in a wife, and it was just as well that she had decided not to marry him, after all.**

**He stared out ahead at the ocean, so calm and yet so brutally cold and said, " My father is a sea captain and I've generations of family members that have been to sea. So I guess you could say, that I was quite literally born into it. And yes, I do love the traveling and seeing different places, although I'm pretty much settled now, into the North Atlantic run, to America and back..."**

**There was a lengthy pause, and she could tell that Will was having a hard time, with what he had just gone through and she reached over and laid a hand on his arm, in a show of support.**

**That gesture, however, made Will look at this young woman and a smile it up his face and he said, " Thank you, Julia."**

**Julia said quietly, " I know that what you've been through is pretty traumatic, and if you'd like to talk, I'd be more than willing to listen. You seem as though you don't have anyone to listen to you. It couldn't have been easy, going through what you did, and seeing all those people..."**

**She didn't have to finish, for Will knew what she meant. Seeing all those people, screaming and dying, in the cold, North Atlantic waters.**

**It would haunt Will for the remainder of his days.**

**Will said, " Where are you from, Julia? If you don't mind my asking, that is."**

**Julia smiled softly and said quietly, " No, I don't mind your asking. I'm from New York."**

**Will sat up straighter and said, interested, " Really? I'm going to be staying in New York for quite awhile. My friends Elizabeth and Henry are putting me up for the time being. I don't plan on returning home anytime soon."**

**She asked where home might be, for Will Murdoch.**

**He sighed, ran a hand through his hair and then said, " Well, as I said, home will be New York for the time being, but originally I'm from Scotland. Dalbeattie, Scotland, and then I moved to Liverpool, England, and finally to Southampton, England, where the White Star Line ships sailed from."**

**Julia asked, " Any family?"**

**He said quietly, " Yes, my mother and father and I have five brothers and sisters. I'm the fourth of six children."**

**She sighed and said, " I've family too, in New York, although it's just my father now, my mother passed away five years ago. And I've got two older brothers and a younger sister. I'm the third of four children."**

**He smiled and said, " I don't suppose that you're returning to New York, as I know that this ship was interrupted in its voyage, to help out the survivors of the Titanic."**

**She said, " No, I'm not returning immediately. I was on my way to the Mediterranean, and will be going there, as soon as the survivors are put off at New York, but I shall return after the Mediterranean cruise, however."**

**Will, then said, " I would like to call on you, if you don't mind, Julia, when you return that is."**

**She turned to take a better look at this kind and handsome man, and she said, " Yes, I would like that Will. I would like for you to meet my father. He's a good man, and he would like you, I know."**

**1:30 P.M.**

**Julia said, " Will, let's go have some lunch, shall we? Then we'll go somewhere quiet, and have a nice chat." She knew that the man looked... broken, was the word that she was thinking of. And she really liked William Murdoch, and wanted to help, if she could.**

**He smiled at her, then reached over and touched her face gently and said, " I'd like that, Julia." Then they stood up and walked away, towards the dining room.**

**3:00 P.M.**

**Elizabeth and Henry had gone back to their room, for however much time they had anyhow. For by that evening, the Carpathia would be docking in New York harbor. Both of them were feeling rather morose, and Elizabeth especially felt as if she were going to cry.**

**She sat down on the bed, Henry next to her. He removed his coat and set it down on the chair and then leaned back against the bed, and took Elizabeth into his arms and held her close to him, as the thoughts of the past two days crowded into his mind. **

**Elizabeth laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes, willing the terrible thoughts and nightmares away, as she didn't have the strength to keep reliving that traumatic ordeal, over and over.**

**3:45 P.M.**

**Julia had found a quiet and cozy spot, away from the public, downstairs in the third class area, where people wouldn't notice or care anyway, what happened.**

**She and Will took a seat, next to each other. **

**Julia was surprised by how she had come to feel for this man, who up until only two days ago, had been completely unknown to her. Now, she wanted to help him to heal from the trauma of the Titanic's sinking, and oh, she did want to take him in her arms and hold him close to her, but she was afraid to.**

**Instead, she sat there next to Will, her skirt brushing up against his trousered leg, and feeling immense sympathy for him.**

**Will Murdoch sat there for some time, before he finally said in a quiet voice, " I feel so damned responsible and helpless at the same time, for what happened to the Titanic. Damn it all!"**

**She could see that he was very upset, even perhaps angry, at himself, she wondered?**

**Then she said gently, " You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Will. It was an accident, after all. That's why they're called accidents, because they're not meant to happen, and yet they do."**

**He smiled gently at her, and said, " Thank you for listening, Julia."**

**She thought that he was done and said, rather perplexed, " Are you done, Will?"**

**He shook his head, and then said, " No.. there's more of course. But, I surely do hate to trouble one as pretty as you, about something as traumatic as this." **

**Julia then asked, " Will, can I ask you something, personal?"**

**He nodded and then Julia said, " How did you come to survive? I guess I always thought that the captain and his officers went down with the ship. I know that you've said that your captain died."**

**Will wasn't surprised to feel tears in his eyes, and yet he hated them. It was such a sign of weakness. So he brushed them away quickly and said, " It's the captain, love, that goes down with the ship. The officers, well if they do, that's too bad. But they're not under the same obligation, as the captain is. You see, it was Captain Edward Smith's responsibility for all of those people, crew and passengers alike."**

**Will paused for a moment, then said, " I was on the boat deck, loading passengers into the lifeboats, when a wave came up on deck, and I was knocked unconscious."**

**Julia gasped and said, " Oh, Will! However did you escape then?"**

**He laughed harshly and said, " Elizabeth Barton, I mean, Mrs. Wilde, saved me. She saw me get knocked over, and she was on top of the officers' quarters trying to help Henry get the last remaining lifeboats off, and she jumped down, so she says, and tried to pull me to safety. Unable to do so, she sought and acquired the help of an able bodied seaman, standing nearby, who bundled me into a lifeboat, unconscious. That is how I came to survive the sinking of the R.M.S. Titanic."**

**Will turned to face the girl when he heard her sobbing. **

**Seeing her so, he laid his hand against her arm gently and said softly, " No, don't cry, Julia, please. It's going to be all right. I did make it out, although I certainly didn't think so, when I turned and saw that wave coming up on the deck."**

**The thought of that dear man, lying unconscious on the deck of a sinking ship! Well it was just too much for Julia to think about, and the tears slid down her face, in spite of everything.**

**She looked up at Will, tears shimmering in her eyes, and said, " Oh, Will, I'm so sorry. I mean, that you were hurt, but I'm glad that you made it out ok. That Elizabeth seems to be a gutsy woman, to be up there unloading boats, when she should have been on one herself."**

**Will nodded, and said, " Yes, I know that's just what Henry and I were both thinking."**

**She sniffled, and wiped the tears from her eyes and said, " Whatever will you do next, Will? Return to sea?"**

**He gave a short, sharp laugh and said, " I don't know, Julia. I'm going to take some time off, stay in America for awhile. I doubt that I've much of a seafaring career left."**

**She stared at him and said indignantly, " I can't believe that, Will Murdoch. You're a fine officer and it isn't your fault that the accident happened."**

**Will stood up and paced around the room, his hands behind his back, pausing to stare out the windows. Then he turned suddenly on Julia and said harshly, " Yes, yes it is my fault, Julia and I say, I should have died, like Captain Smith. It would have been the only fair and just requirement. Why Elizabeth saved me, I'll never know."**

**Julia stood up and moved to leave, hurt by what he was saying.**

**Will put his hand up and said, " Wait, please, Julia. I'm sorry if I frightened you. I would like it if you were to stay with me, for awhile."**

**She pulled her sweater closer to her, shivered some and then said tearfully, " Well, I will then, for you Will, but I don't want to hear you talk like that. It's positively ghastly."**

**He sighed, then sat down and Julia took a seat next to him once more.**

**She could see a tear in his eyes, and without even thinking about it, she moved her hand over and gently brushed the tears from his eyes and said, " It's going to be all right now, Will. Nothing else matters, now that you've made it out alive. I'm sure you'll find some way to continue being a sailor and an officer. And even if you don't, it won't be the end of the world."**

**He caught her hand in his and said, " You're something else, Julia Rose. What a pretty name, for such a pretty lass."**

**5:30 P.M.**

**Julia and Will had walked around on deck, and Will, having been to sea for so many years, and making the run to America, the way that he had, he knew that land was near and he said so to Julia.**

**She said, " Let's go tell Elizabeth and Henry, then shall we?"**

**He nodded, and the two went off to Julia's cabin.**

**5:45 P.M.**

**Both Elizabeth and Henry were awakened by Julia's knocking on the door. They both got up, Elizabeth straightened out her skirt and tried to straighten her hair out a bit. Then they both went to the door, Elizabeth clinging desperately to Henry. She knew that they were going to arrive in New York, in just a very short time.**

**Henry opened the door, and seeing Will and Miss Graham, said, " Will! Miss Graham! What brings you around, now?"**

**Julia said, " Mr. Wilde, Mrs. Wilde, Will here, has informed me that land is in sight and that we should be in New York within an hour or so. I just thought that you might like to know. I would imagine that you two will be most happy to be on land again. Especially after what you've been through."**

**Henry noticed the way that Will was watching the young woman, and how she had called him Will. He wasn't all that surprised, however. The young woman was very pretty and he could see why Will would be attracted to her.**

**Elizabeth turned to Henry and said, " Let's go out on deck, please. I want to see the New York skyline."**

**Henry took her by the arm and they followed Will and Julia, outside on to the decks.**

**Wednesday - April 17, 1912 7:00 P.M.**

**The Carpathia was nearing the harbor and the White Star Line's docks. Elizabeth gasped when she saw that they were docking at the White Star Line's pier. She turned to Henry and asked why they would be here.**

**Henry sighed and said, " Because, love, they are going to drop off Titanic's lifeboats, which are still the property of White Star Line, then they will back out of this pier, and head for their own pier. That is where we will dock there, love."**

**It brought back a host of painful memories for Elizabeth, and she leaned her head over against Henry and closed her eyes, as tears started to well up in her eyes, once more. Henry pulled her up against him and whispered, " It's all right love. We're home now, for the time being."**

**Julia stood next to Will Murdoch, and watched painfully, as the lifeboats were lowered, not even trying to imagine what that dear sweet man, standing next to her, was feeling at this moment. After all, it had been his ship that had been lost.**

**Will Murdoch stood there, a painful lump in his throat, as he watched the last remnants of the great Titanic, being lowered from the Carpathia, into the water at the White Star Line's pier, where the Titanic would have been, had circumstances been different.**

**Julia moved over closer to him and said softly, " Will?"**

**He cleared his throat, then turned towards Julia and said rather harshly, " What?"**

**Julia stared at Will, tears filling her eyes, and her heart thumping fiercely. Then she turned and ran off, her hand over her mouth, sobbing.**

**Henry had heard that and turned to Will and said, " Will, I think you were just a bit too harsh on that poor girl. After all that she has done for us, you shouldn't have raised your voice at her that way. It can't have been easy on her, or the passengers of this ship."**

**Will realized that he had been wrong, and Henry said, " Go after her, Will. You'd best.."**

**He turned and ran after her.**

**8:00 P.M.**

**Will found her, sitting down in the third class area, where she had sat with him earlier.**

**She was sitting there, her head in her hands, and her shoulders were heaving with her quiet sobs.**

**Oh man, he thought, what had he done to this lass? She'd only been trying to help.**

**Julia heard the footsteps, but refused to turn around. She knew that Will was hurting, and for that, she wouldn't hold it against him.**

**Will Murdoch sat down next to Julia and said quietly, " I am so sorry, Julia. I surely didn't mean to be so harsh with you. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."**

**Julia turned towards him, tears in her eyes and said softly, " I understand Will. It can't have been easy on you, seeing those lifeboats that way. A remnant of what used to be."**

**He reached over and brushed the tears from her eyes and said, " Don't cry, Julia, please. I don't like seeing you cry this way. You're too pretty to be crying this way."**

**He moved over closer to her and said " Come back up front with me, Julia. I'll be disembarking in about half an hour or so. Then I won't see you again, for how long?"**

**Julia sighed quietly and replied, " I'll be gone for one month."**

**He took her hand in his and held it for a moment, then stood up and brought her up on to her feet and said, " Come along, Julia."**

**She went with William Murdoch, holding his hand.**

**9:00 P.M.**

**Julia stood by the railing, as Will Murdoch was about to disembark. Already, Julia was wishing that she could remain, but her father had paid for ths trip, so that Julia could go on a vacation. And she wasn't going to upset her father, although she thought that it should be her hard working father who went on this trip, instead of her.**

**Will Murdoch stood there at the railing, about to disembark, and thinking about Julia and how much he was going to miss her already. **

**Julia saw the 'survivor' passengers getting ready to disembark and knew that her time with Will was coming to an end, at least until she returned. So without any thought, she reached up and leaned forward a bit, and kissed him on the cheek. **

**Will was surprised to say the least, but pleased, and in return, before she left, he took her by the arms and pulled her to him, then leaned over and kissed her fully on the lips, giving her a kiss to remember him by, while she went on her cruise.**

**From a distance, Henry and Elizabeth were waiting on Will, and the others were gathered with them and they saw the farewell that Will Murdoch was giving to Miss Julia Graham. Henry laughed softly and said, " I knew it.. I saw this coming from the moment he first met Miss Graham." Elizabeth giggled and saw that it was good, and that perhaps, Julia might just be the ticket to Will's sanity and happiness once again. It was just a shame that she was leaving again, but after all, her voyage had been interrupted by the Titanic disaster.**

**Will kept his hands on her arms and said, " Good bye Julia. I shall miss you already, love."**

**Julia felt a blush warming her cheeks, good heavens she hadn't expected that kiss, but then she had started it, but hers was only a quick kiss on the cheeks. Will Murdoch had given her a thorough kiss, that had left her breathless with desire, and wanting to stay with him, more than ever.**

**Will gazed at her and said, " I'll come down here and wait for you at the pier, when you return, Julia."**

**She smiled softly and said that she would like that and that now she had best return to her cabin.**

**On her way back, she stopped by Elizabeth and Henry and spoke with them for a few minutes, then turned and left, glancing back one final time to see Will Murdoch standing there, his hand raised in greeting, then she left, with the image of Will Murdoch standing there in his uniform, looking so handsome, and yet.. broken at the same time. He needed her, she thought, as much as she needed him, as well. Oh well, she would have to wait for her return to see about that.**


	4. Chapter 4 An Unexpected Guest

**Authors Note: I've made some errors, mostly in the fact that I had the officers stay with Liz, in her New York home, then after writing some more, I realized that I had inadvertently had them moved to another house that she also owned. The only one staying now with Liz and Henry, is Will Murdoch, for obvious reasons, to the reader. Just a note to my readers as well, I always try to incorporate some aspect of my real life into my writings, even if I change names, or dates etc. In this case, where I have had Julia's mother die from cancer, I actually did lose my mother to cancer nearly 4 years ago, in a short and painful illness. Anyway, to me it makes it a bit more personal, even if the readers don't know. I'd appreciate feedback, even constructive criticism, but please no flames. I'm a newbie at this, and this is my first fanfic, and certainly my first Titanic fanfic. Thank you for reading and God bless you all. missladybug62 **

** Chapter 4 **

**Wednesday - April 17, 1912 10:30 P.M.**

**After having disembarked, Elizabeth, Henry, Will, along with the other officers, made their way to the train station. From there, she had told them, would be a short train ride, to her home, which was about half an hour outside of the city.**

**11:30 P.M.**

**Home at last, finally, Elizabeth sighed!**

**It had been a long journey, since she had left months ago.**

**Once inside, Elizabeth turned to Will, Pitman, Boxhall, Lightoller, & Lowe and said, " Well, gentlemen, I have a big house here, and more than enough room for everyone. There are bedrooms on the second and third floors, including one smaller one, here on the first floor. So I'll let you settle in where you may."**

**Lightoller, who still felt uneasy around Henry, although he had apologized, said, " I do want to thank you Mrs. Wilde, for your hospitality and generosity, but I think that as soon as I possibly can, I need to catch another ship bound for home."**

**Elizabeth looked at Charles and said, " Well, Mr. Lightoller, I can't blame you there, but I do believe that there is to be a United States Senate hearing, on the loss of the Titanic and you may well have to testify. I'm not sure of this, as I only heard of it in the last day onboard the Carpathia."**

**Lightoller frowned and said, " Well, I don't want to offend anyone, so I will stay, if you and Mr. Wilde, are sure that it is all right."**

**Elizabeth glanced to Henry, who shrugged his shoulders, then turned to Lightoller and said, " Mr. Lightoller, if you're feeling uncomfortable because of me, then please don't. I have already forgiven you for your past actions. We all have mistakes, skeletons, if you will, that make us feel uncomfortable around others, at times. You are more than welcome to stay here with us. My wife has already invited you, and it is fine with me. Stay as long as you need, until you can get back home."**

**Having said that, Henry then took Elizabeth by the arm and said, " Well, Elizabeth love, let's find us something to eat, and then retire. I'm not only hungry, but tired as well." Then he motioned for the others to follow them on inside the house, into the kitchen.**

**Thursday - April 18, 1912 7:45 A.M.**

**Elizabeth sat up in bed, and glanced over at Henry who was still sleeping, and thought how good it felt to finally be at home. Even though she didn't like America anymore, she still loved her homes, and this one especially, with its homey feel, and the huge back yard, flowing into the fruit orchards. And she knew that she would never sell this home.**

**She slipped out of bed, put on a night robe over her gown, put her house slippers on, and quietly crept out of the bedroom, closing the door softly.**

**She made her way down to the kitchen and was more than surprised to find Will up, and seated at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand, and her Nana had come back. **

**Nana was actually her house maid, who came in every day to cook and clean, and had been with Elizabeth and her family for many years.**

**Elizabeth moved over to Nana's side, and hugged her.**

**Nana smiled warmly at young Elizabeth and said, " Honey, I'm so sorry to hear about that nasty business of the Titanic, for I knew that you were on that ship. I'm just so grateful to see that you're still alive and healthy."**

**Elizabeth then said, " Nana, I have something to tell you. Something else has happened, for the best, in my life, since I've been gone. I've met someone very special and well.. well.. I'm married now, Nana. I got married yesterday, actually, on board the Carpathia. I had met him on Titanic, and then when we were on board the Carpathia, he had asked me to marry him and I agreed. We were going to marry here in New York, but the Captain of that ship found out, and offered to marry us, saying that he wanted to help us out, since we had been through so much."**

**Nana stared at her sweet little Elizabeth, whom she had practically helped raise. Then a smile lit up her face, and she said,  
" Well goodness child, where is he? Tell me, what's his name, where's he from, how did you meet him on Titanic?"**

**Elizabeth's face lit up with happiness and Nana and Will could both see it shining in her face, and she said, " His name's Henry, Nana. Henry Wilde. I met him on board the Titanic. He was the Chief Officer on that ship. I first met him, when there was trouble between myself and some rather unsavory characters on board. He came to my rescue. Well, we spent some time together, granted not a lot, as you can understand he was busy, what with his duties and all. But somehow, someway, we fell in love. He was with me Nana, when I found out that mother had passed away."**

**Nana hugged her and said, " Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry about that too."**

**Then Elizabeth said, " I see you've already met Mr. Murdoch... This is William Murdoch, he too was one of the officers on board. I saved him and Henry from the waters. Oh Nana, it was just awful." And she started to cry as Nana hugged her again and said, " Hush darling. You're home now and you've got a new husband to care for you, and obviously some good friends. I made a fresh pot of coffee, of which your friend is now enjoying." **

**Nana turned to Will and said, " Mr. Murdoch would you care for some breakfast?"**

**Will replied, " Yes, ma'am. That would be so nice. And I would like it very much if you would call me Will."**

**8:00 A.M.**

**Henry woke up and turned over, to find that Elizabeth wasn't there. He did hear voices downstairs however, so he got up and dressed, then made his way downstairs.**

**As he came into the kitchen, he wasn't surprised to see his Elizabeth there, or Will, but to find the other woman standing there, apron on, and cooking up something that smelt absolutely heavenly.**

**Elizabeth came over to Henry's side, took his arm and then said, " Nana, this is my husband. This is Henry Wilde."**

**Then Elizabeth turned to Henry and said, " Henry dear, this is Nana. That's what I call her anyway. She's been with our family for many years. She comes in and cooks, cleans or just to keep me company, on occasion. I love her much, she's always been a real friend to me."**

**Nana walked over to Henry and said, " It's nice to meet you Mr. Wilde." Then she turned to Elizabeth and said, " Well, Mrs. Wilde, then? I'll still call you Elizabeth, though. Because to me, you'll always be little Liz."**

**Henry smiled when he heard her say that and then said, " Well it's nice to meet you too.." He wasn't sure what to call her, when Elizabeth said, " You can call her Nana, too, Henry. Everyone does, she's almost like everyone's grandmother. Isn't that right, Nana?"**

**He then said, " Very well, Nana. Please, call me Henry then, seeing as we're family now."**

**Nana filled them each a plate, and soon they were all seated, around a table full of good food, and friends. **

**After breakfast, Elizabeth said to Henry, " Would you care to see my yard, and my fruit orchards? It's quite a walk, but it's a nice day outside." And indeed it was, as the sun had come out now, and white, fluffy clouds drifting by.**

**Henry said that he would love to and then Elizabeth turned to Will and said, " Would you care to go, as well, Will?"**

**He shook his head and said that he was still tired and was just going to rest for awhile. Perhaps he could see it later. Elizabeth nodded, then turned and taking Henry's arm, led him out the back door.**

**10:45 A.M.**

**Nana was cleaning the kitchen, when she heard a knock at the front door. A soft one, but a knock, nonetheless. She knew that Elizabeth was showing her new husband around the orchards, and they would be gone for awhile. So she went to the door and opened it.**

**A young woman was standing there, suitcases by her side and Nana said, " Yes, may I help you, miss?"**

**Julia said, " Is this Elizabeth Wilde's home?"**

**Nana grinned, hearing the name was going to take some used to. That sweet little Liz, up and getting herself married. Then she said kindly, " Yes, it is. How do you know my Elizabeth?"**

**Julia said, " I met her onboard the Carpathia. I shared my room with her, after she was brought on board as a survivor of the Titanic. I got to know her somewhat, and we became pretty good friends. She told me where she lived, and invited me to come by. I'm sorry about the luggage, but I was supposed to return on the voyage, which my ship was interrupted by the Titanic disaster, but I just couldn't go. There's someone special here, that Elizabeth has invited to stay, and I couldn't leave. He's in bad shape, because of the disaster, and I can go on a cruise anytime."**

**Nana smiled and said, " Come inside dear. Elizabeth and her husband are out in the orchards and won't be back for some time, but please, come inside. Would you care for something to drink? You look tired, dear."**

**Julia smiled warmly and said, " Thank you. And you would be? My name is Miss Julia Rose Graham, by the way."**

**Nana grinned widely and said, " Just call me Nana, everyone else does. I've been a part of Elizabeth's family, since she was a little girl. I come in and do the cooking, cleaning and whatever else needs to be done."**

**Julia stepped inside, bringing her luggage in and setting it down.**

**Nana led her to the kitchen and said, " Now, who was it you were looking for? Because Elizabeth has several other young gentlemen that were from the Titanic, but only one of them is here now. The others are at one of her other houses, on up the road a bit."**

**Julia caught her breath, hoping that it would be Will that was here.**

**Nana quickly brought a cup of hot coffee over and set it down in front of the young woman.**

**Julia looked up and said, " Thank you so much, Nana. Please, call me Julia."**

**Nana nodded and then asked for whom Julia was looking for, maybe she could help.**

**Julia sighed and said, " William Murdoch, is he here? Or at the other house?"**

**Nana smiled broadly and said, " Ah you're in luck, Miss Julia, for he is here. If you would like, I'll go and fetch him. I believe that he is in his room, lying down. I think that that young man has had a hard time, with this disaster and all. I understand that he was one of the senior officers on board, and he feels pretty devastated and is taking the blame personally. Not that he should, I told him. Accidents are just that... accidents."**

**Julia nodded and said that she had said the same thing to him, while yet still on board the Carpathia.**

**Then Nana stood and said, " Finish your coffee, Julia. I will go and fetch Mr. Murdoch for you."**

**Then she left the room.**

**11:00 A.M.**

**Will lay there on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, reliving the accident over, for about the millionth time, or so he thought.**

**A knock at the door, hardly disturbed him however, and he stood up, put on his coat and went to the door.**

**Opening it, he saw that dear old woman, Nana, she had asked them all to call her. She was like someone's grandmother, he thought to himself. Then he said, " Yes?"**

**Nana felt a smile creep across her face, for she felt sure that this visit was going to be a total surprise to Mr. Murdoch and she said, " Mr. Murdoch, you have a visitor, and she is waiting in the kitchen, for you."**

**He was startled by that and said, in a surprised voice, " Well.. well. I wasn't expecting anyone. I certainly don't know anyone here, other than Elizabeth, of course."**

**She smiled broadly and said, " Well this young lady seems to know you, as she said that she met you on board the Carpathia."**

**Will was poleaxed. That could be only one person.. Miss Julia Rose Graham. What was Julia doing here? She was supposed to be on her way to the Mediterranean, right about now.**

**He passed by Nana and said, as he walked away, " Thank you, Nana. I appreciate your letting me know that she is here."**

**Nana smiled, then went to her room, to rest for awhile, for she was tiring more frequently in her old age.**

**11:10 A.M.**

**Julia sat there, holding the cup of coffee in her hands, when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Oh, her heart was pounding fiercely in her chest. What would Will say, seeing her here now? And, of course, she hadn't even given a thought as to what her father would have to say. She had changed her mind, and disembarked, before the ship had even left port. Oh well! Although she also knew that her father would be highly upset, for he had paid for her ticket, and now here she was, not even going. But she knew that her father would understand, when she explained what had happened, and about poor William Murdoch.**

**She heard his voice, as he came into the kitchen and she turned around and cried, " Will!"**

**He moved over to her and said, " Julia! Whatever are you doing here, love? You're supposed to be on that cruise to the Mediterranean. Didn't you say that your father paid for your trip? Why ever are you here? Not that I'm not glad to see you, though." And a smile lit up both of their faces.**

**He reached over and touched her face, glad to see her again, and wished already that he could kiss her again, the way that he had, yesterday. It seemed to Will as if it were a lifetime ago, already. And yet, it wasn't.**

**11:45 A.M.**

**The back door opened and Elizabeth and Henry came in.**

**Henry was very impressed with the size of the land, and the fruit orchards, which were already beginning to bring in an abundance of fruits. **

**He said, " Elizabeth, you're very fortunate to have this land. It should provide well for you, and well, now for myself. I see why you love this place and don't want to sell it."**

**Elizabeth sighed and said, " Yes, I was born here, too you know."**

**Henry shook his head and said, " No, I didn't know that."**

**Just then, they heard voices in the kitchen.**

**Elizabeth turned to Henry and said, " Will has a visitor, obviously. Because the other voice isn't Nana's."**

**He took her by the arm, and they went into the kitchen.**

**Elizabeth and Henry were both surprised to see Julia sitting at their kitchen table, with Will seated next to her, both sitting there, obviously very chummy with each other, and sitting next to each other, very closely too, Elizabeth observed.**

**Julia stood to her feet and Elizabeth came over and hugged her and said, " Why, Julia, didn't we just leave you yesterday?"**

**Henry said, " What happened to your voyage, Miss Graham?" He still couldn't get used to calling her Julia, even though every one else was.**

**Julia sighed and said, " I just couldn't leave, knowing that Will here, needed me. I can take a cruise any time, but I have to be here with William. Oh, Elizabeth, I hope that I'm not intruding by dropping by, like I have."**

**Elizabeth smiled and said, " Nonsense, Julia. I told you to come and visit, and I meant it. If you want to stay for awhile, I have rooms available."**

**Julia felt a blush warm her cheeks and she said, " Really? Only if you're sure about it. I don't want to intrude on you or your husband."**

**Henry then replied, " Nonsense, Miss Graham. You're not intruding on anyone here. You're more than welcome to stay. I know that Will needs someone to care and to listen to him. And preferably someone from outside of the disaster, someone that wasn't involved in it. No, you were right to come, Miss Graham."**

**She then said, " Mr. Wilde, I would feel much better if you would call me Julia. Every one else is."**

**He chuckled softly, then said, " Then, by all means, please call me Henry."**

**Elizabeth said, " I've a grand idea, for you two. How about a picnic? Will, the orchards are way out back, you'll have to walk a bit, but you could take Julia out there and it's such a nice day. Stay as long as you want, you two can have a nice long chat. I'll be glad to fix you a picnic basket."**

**Will's eyes lit up and he said that yes, that would be most agreeable.**

**Elizabeth and Henry both noticed how Will's attitude and demeanor had picked up, since Julia's arrival.**

**Then Elizabeth said, " Ok, you two, run along into the living room and I'll put something together. But first, I need to go and check on Nana." Then she said, " Henry, would you come with me?"**

**He nodded and followed his wife.**

**12:00 P.M.**

**Elizabeth knocked on Nana's door. When there was no answer, she pushed the door open gently and made her way over to the bed.**

**Nana opened her eyes and saw her Liz standing there, and in the background, she could see the husband, Henry as well. Henry and Liz, she thought, it sounded so nice, and they were such an attractive couple, as well.**

**Elizabeth sat down on the edge of the bed and said, " I just came in to check on you Nana, and see how you're feeling. You know, you're looking just a bit ragged."**

**Nana smiled and said, " Oh my little Liz, don't be such a fussbudget. I'm quite all right. Just getting up in years, that's all. I'm getting a little more tired than usual, but nothing to complain about."**

**Elizabeth stood and said, " Very well then, Nana. Go on back to sleep. I'll check back on you later, before dinner."**

**Nana nodded and then closed her eyes and went back to sleep.**

**Once they had left and closed the door behind them, Elizabeth turned to Henry and said, " I'm worried about Nana, Henry. She doesn't look well at all, despite what she says."**

**He took Elizabeth by the arm and led her down the hallway and then upstairs to their room and said, " Well, Liz love, she's getting up in years. You heard her, it's just a natural part of aging."**

**Elizabeth shook her head and said, " No, I don't believe it, Henry. I still think something isn't quite right. I'll just have to keep an eye on her."**

**He pulled his wife to him and said, " Lovely Liz, always worried about someone else. Very well, keep an eye on her, and if she needs anything, we'll get help for her."**

**Liz looked up at Henry, put he arms around his neck and said, " I love you, Henry. You're very good to me, and to my family now. Nana has been with me since I was about five years old, I suppose. She came here, just a few years before my father's death."**

**He leaned over and kissed her, and then said, " Well, it's been a long day, Liz, I think that perhaps we should retire to our rooms for awhile." **

**Elizabeth said, " You go on in there and wait for me, Henry. I'll be right back. I said that I would make a picnic basket for Will and Julia." He nodded and went inside, to await the return of his lovely, young wife.**

**12:30 P.M.**

**Elizabeth had put the finishing touches on a picnic basket, and called Julia and Will into the kitchen. Then she said, " Will, if you go through the kitchen, out this small hallway, there's a door that leads out into the back yard. If you keep walking, the orchard is only say, about half a mile out back. And there's about five acres of orchards, so you'll have plenty to see and do, if you choose. The fruits are beginning to bloom, so feel free to help yourself to fresh fruit, as well."**

**He smiled at Elizabeth, then hugged her and said in a quiet voice, " Thanks, Elizabeth. I appreciate this, really I do."**

**Then he turned to Julia and said, " Well, Julia love, come along then." And he took the picnic basket, and with the other hand, took Julia's in his. **

**Elizabeth stood there for a few moments, watching Will Murdoch and Julia Graham cross the yard, and head out back towards the orchards.**

**1:30 P.M.**

**Will held the picnic basket in one hand, and Julia's hand in his other, and they walked slowly across the back yard, which was enormous, and on to the orchards, beyond. Will had never seen such a piece of property, and thought that Elizabeth was blessed to have all of this.**

**He couldn't imagine leaving a place like this, and yet, he knew, that Elizabeth longed to return to Ireland. That she didn't want to stay on in America. He wondered why that was, and meant to ask her so, later.**

**Finally, he found a nice shady spot under an apple tree, and set the basket down. Then he turned to Julia and said, " Well here's a nice spot, Julia, let's stop here, shall we?"**

**Julia nodded and he took the blanket, that Elizabeth had thrown in with the food, and spread it out onto the ground. She had thought of everything, Will, thought, to himself. **

**Julia sat down and smoothed her skirts out about her, and Will dropped down and sat next to her. **

**He leaned back against the tree and gazed over at Julia and said, " Really, Julia, why didn't you go on that voyage?"**

**She sighed quietly and said, " Because Will, I just couldn't leave you, that's all. I kept thinking about you, and well.. you've been through so much lately, and I guess, suddenly it just didn't seem that important to go on a cruise. Oh I know, my father's going to pitch a fit when he finds out. After all, he's paid for a cruise, that I'm not on now. But I'm sure that he'll understand when I tell him. And I would like for you to meet him. We live about an hour or so north of here."**

**Will took her hand in his, and held it tightly and rubbed his fingers across the back of her soft hand, and said absentmindedly,  
" Well, I'm glad that you're here, Julia, and that you didn't go, but I surely don't want to be the cause of your getting into trouble with your father." It was bad enough, he thought, that he would probably take a lot of slack from his old man, mostly he thought, for surviving, which hadn't even been of his own doing, but from a woman's no less!**

**Julia moved over closer to Will and said, " Will, I'm so glad that I came back. I didn't want to go, after having met you and seen all that you had been through. I only want to help, in some way. I'll listen, if you want to talk about what happened."**

**He sighed and then said, " Oh Julia love, it was perfectly awful. I was on deck that night, it was my shift, from 10:00 P.M. to 2:00 A.M. Everything had been going seemingly well, the ship was gliding through the waters, the weather was cold, but clear. The stars were shining brilliantly above, no moon however. Then at 11:40 P.M., out of the clear blue, the bridge telephone rang. Our sixth officer, James Moody, answered it, then turned to me and said, ' Iceberg, right ahead!'. We both ran out on deck, and sure enough, straight ahead of us, a huge wall of ice loomed..."**

**There was a pause, as he swallowed hard, and tried to regain his composure.**

**Julia held on to his hand, and squeezed it gently and said softly, " It's ok, Will."**

**He wanted to believe that she was right, and perhaps it would be, if she stayed here with him, for he surely didn't want to be alone right now.**

**Then he went on, ... " the iceberg was straight ahead. I changed the heading and position of the ship, so that the berg would pass by on the starboard side, which is the right side, for your information, Julia love. But it was too late! The ship was going too fast, 22 knots, and we were only 37 seconds away from the berg. Well, anyway, the ship grazed up against the side of the 'berg. The grinding sound was unmistakable. I knew that we had hit the berg, and I could hear the grinding and tearing of the side of the ship."**

**He paused again, let her hand go, then opened the basket and found a bottle of champagne and two glasses and said, " Here Julia love, let's have a drink, shall we?" For he sure as hell needed one, now.**

**Julia took the glass and sipped on hers, while she watched Will down his drink, then poured another, and after polishing off the second one, he set the glass down, picked her hand up in his again.**

**Then he went on, once more ..." Captain Smith came out on the deck and asked what it was, and I had to tell him that we had hit the 'berg and that I had tried to 'port round it, but hadn't had enough time. After that, it was just an utter chaotic mess, as we started uncovering the lifeboats, and I went around to the passengers, rousing them up and out of their beds, ordering them into life jackets, and then, up onto the Boat Deck."**

**Julia sighed and listened as Will continued on, ... " There was, of course, general chaos, and confusion. In the beginning of the tragedy, no one believed that the Titanic would sink, and so therefore, there were not many people that would come outside, much less on to the upper decks, where the lifeboats were. But then, about an hour after the collision, it became very obvious, to all concerned, that the ship was in fatal trouble. I, of course, was loading boats, and I'll just skip most of that, because there isn't much to tell, until the part where Elizabeth came out on deck."**

**He stopped for a moment, poured some more champagne and took a sip, this time going a bit more slowly with his drink, and then resumed... " Henry was on top of the Officers' quarters, trying to unleash one of the collapsible boats, and Elizabeth came out, shouting up to Henry, asking how she could help. Henry, I could see, was quite shocked to see that she was still on board, and hadn't yet gotten into one of the boats. But she was quite adamant, and Henry couldn't force her to, so he accepted her help. She started cutting the rope, and then a huge wave came up on deck, and that's all I remember, Julia love. Until I woke up, and found myself on board the Carpathia, later that day."**

**He sat there for a long moment, silent, lost in his own thoughts.**

**Julia leaned over and kissed him once more, on the cheek, and whispered, " It's going to be all right, Will. Really, it will be. You'll see."**

**He turned and pulled her to him and kissed her, the way he had been wanting to, since last night, as he had waited to disembark.**

**Will let her go for a moment, and gazed at her thoughtfully and then said, " You're so sweet, Julia. Thank you for caring so much. I'll not forget it, or you either. Would you mind if I were to kiss you again? I'm sorry I didn't ask, I should have."**

**She felt a blush warm her cheeks and she said shyly, " It's quite all right, Will. I didn't ask to kiss you, either. I just wanted to show you that I care for you. And I care about what happens to you. And I wouldn't object if you wanted to kiss me again. I rather fancied it, Will."**

**A smile crossed his face, and he leaned over towards her and brought her up against him, then kissed the pretty girl. Ah but he could stay here with her, like this, all day. And for the time being, time meant nothing.**

**He let his arms go around her and brushed her hair away from her face as he kissed the sweet lips. How could he have wished to have died, when he had this to live for? **

**Julia sighed quietly and moved over closer to Will, and laid her head against his shoulder.**

**He put an arm around her, as they sat that way, in silence, under the apple trees.**

**The day was warm and sunny, and the apple trees were blossoming, and Will found himself sitting there, next to this sweet girl, who cared for him, although she hardly knew him. He wondered, silently to himself, how he could have managed to get this lucky in life? A second chance at life, and now, this pretty girl, here with him?**

**As they sat there together, Will said, " So, tell me Julia, about your family. I know that you mentioned having brothers and a sister, as well."**

**She laughed softly and said, " Yes, my two older brothers are John and Luke, they're both married, each with children and John lives in New York City, and Luke, well he lives near our father. My younger sister, is Daisy Marie and she is married as well, and lives about an hour north of where my father and I live. So you see, we're all pretty close and we get together quite often. Daisy and her husband have two children and are expecting a third child, in about two months."**

**Then Will said, " Tell me about your father, Julia. And your mother, as well."**

**Julia sighed, wishing that she didn't have to talk about her mother, as it was still painful for her to think about, much less talk about. However, she would, for Will's sake.**

**She took a deep breath, sighed, then said, " Will, my father is a grocery store owner. He runs a small grocery store in upstate New York, where we live. Our house is in the mountains and so it's a small community, where everybody pretty much knows everybody. He's lived there most of his life, running this small store. He comes down to the city, meaning New York City, about once every two or three months to buy stock, for his store. He met my mother in New York City, they fell in love and he married her, bringing her back to Glendale, the little town, where we live at. You'd like it there, Will, it's so pretty."**

**He waited for her to go on, for he wanted to hear about her mother as well. **

**She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to bring up mental images of her mother, which was getting harder as the years went by. A tear slipped from one of her eyes, sliding down her face, silently. She brushed it away quickly, then said, " My mother died five years ago, and it was after a sudden, but painful, illness. Will, my mother died from cancer."**

**And as she thought about it, once more, seeing how her mother had deteriorated, and wasted away, and in so much pain, she started to cry. Julia had not wanted for Will Murdoch to see her like this, and she stood to her feet, to leave.**

**Will reached out for her arm and pulled her back down and said softly, " Please, don't leave Julia, love." And then he took her into his arms, holding her close as she cried. Julia put her arms around Will and felt, for the first time, what it was like to have this kind and handsome man, hold her against him. She had already experienced what it was like for him to kiss her, and she wanted him to do so, again. But at the moment, she was just too upset. **

**Tears spilled from her eyes, and onto his uniform coat, and she sniffled some, and wiped the tears away. Oh, she couldn't believe how much it could still hurt. And she knew that her brothers, and sister Daisy, and her father, all felt the same way, even now, more than five years after mother's death.**

**Will held her to him, and ran his hands through her hair, and whispered, " It's ok, Julia love. I can imagine that it would still be painful to think about, and I'm sorry that I've asked, and brought the pain back for you."**

**Julia sniffled some, brushed the errant tears away and closed her eyes, keeping her arms tightly about Will. She felt good sitting here, letting him hold her this way. And perhaps, she thought, that he might feel something for her as well.**

**She felt his breath, warm against her skin as he whispered, " Julia, love, I'd like to kiss you again, if you'd let me."**

**Julia sighed, lifted her head from his shoulders and said quietly, " Yes, Will, I would like for you to."**

**He let a slow smile cross his face, as he leaned over her, and pressed his lips against hers, feeling her softness against him, and smelling the warm, soft fragrance of her skin, hair...**

**Good heavens, he thought, he was just crazy for this pretty girl.**

**He kissed her and then some, leaving her breathless and weak with desire. **

**Will laid the pretty girl back on the grass, then lowered himself over her and continued to kiss the sweet girl. Good heavens, but he wanted to make love to her. He knew that he must have been insane to think like that, here he wasn't married to her, much less engaged, but by jove, he did so want to make love to her here, under the apple blossom trees, the sun shining down on them, a cool breeze blowing softly. **

**Julia held on to Will, as he kissed her some, then quite suddenly, he let her go and moved away from her, knowing that to continue that way, would only lead to folly, for both of them.**

**Unless he married the girl, he couldn't do that to her. And it would be utter disrespect for her, if he continued to carry on that way.**

**The suddenness of his move away from her, left Julia with an ache in her heart. She feared that she was falling in love with Will Murdoch.**

**Will then opened the picnic basket and said quietly, " Well, Julia love, shall we have some of this delicious food that Elizabeth packed up for us? We did come out here for a picnic. I'm sorry if things got rather off track."**

**If he was referring to the fact that he had kissed her, and held her some, then she wasn't one bit sorry and she said, " Well, Mr. Murdoch, if you're referring to the fact that you've kissed me some, then I shall not say that I'm sorry, not at all."**

**He noticed the way she had returned to the rather formal, 'Mr. Murdoch', instead of Will.**

**Then he looked at her, let a smile cross his face slowly and then he said, " Well then, neither am I, Julia, neither am I. I rather enjoyed that."**

**Then she blushed some and they sat there in silence, as they took out the food and set it out on the blanket, while Will poured them each a glass of champagne.**

**5:00 P.M.**

**Elizabeth and Henry were seated out on the back porch, watching the sun begin to slowly sink in the western sky, and both were wondering where on earth Will and Julia were, when Elizabeth suddenly spied them, making their way back from the orchards and said, " Well, Henry, there they come. At last!"**

**Henry laughed softly and said, " That Will Murdoch, I'll tell you something else. He's one hell of a skirt chaser. He loves going after the women. I wasn't surprised when he asked that Ada Banks to marry him, however I was saddened to hear that she had dumped Will. Why she would've done that, is beyond me."**

**Elizabeth sighed and said, " I know. I couldn't figure that one out, as Will Murdoch is such a sweet, kind man. If Julia gets together with him, she'll be one lucky woman."**

**Henry turned around to look at Elizabeth, and said, " I swear, Elizabeth, I think that you might have liked being with Will Murdoch."**

**Elizabeth stared at Henry, and until he started to laugh, she was sitting there feeling rather offended, although in her heart, she knew that it was true. If she hadn't of come to know Henry, then she might very well have ended up with William Murdoch.**

**He laughed and said, " 'Tis all right, Elizabeth. It doesn't matter now, does it? After all, you're here with me now." He then reached over and took her hand in his, and squeezed it tightly.**

**He would take her upstairs soon, and make love to her again, to his pretty Liz.**

**9:00 P.M.**

**It was now dark outside, Elizabeth and Henry had retired to their room, leaving Julia and Will to themselves.**

**At that moment, Will wondered what the other guys were doing, as they were now ensconced in one of Elizabeth's other houses, only a short ride up the road. He didn't know what to do with himself, and he didn't want to hurt Julia for anything in the world, but being here and alone with her, why it was more than he could stand. **

**Julia sat there for some time, then said, " Will, let's go for a walk out in the yard. I'd like to go outside and watch the stars come out, and feel the soft breeze again. It's a bit stifling in here."**

**Will agreed and stood up. He took her by the hand, and they went out through the kitchen and out the back door.**

**A gentle breeze was blowing through the trees, and Julia could see the faint sliver of a quarter moon, and stars all around, twinkling brightly. Shining down on her and Will, she thought, rather romantically.**

**Will took a seat on the porch and motioned for Julia to sit. She had hoped that they would have made their way further on out, towards the orchards again. Perhaps yet they still would, she thought silently to herself. So she took a seat next to Will. **

**He slipped his arm around her shoulders and she moved over closer, so that her skirt was brushing up against his trousered leg. Slowly she leaned her head over against his shoulder and looked up at the sky. **

**A cluster of stars fell at that moment, and Julia let out a sigh and said, " Oh that was just something else, was it not, Will?"**

**He chuckled softly and said, " Yes, it was. It surely is beautiful and so peaceful here. I wouldn't mind staying here and not ever leaving."**

**It was then that Julia said, " Will, can I ask you something?"**

**He glanced over at Julia, then said, " Sure love, ask away!"**

**Julia snuggled over closer to Will, then said, " Tell me about your father, Will. What do you think he will have to say, about the Titanic, I mean? I'm sure that your family will be so thrilled that you survived."**

**Will wasn't so sure about that and said, " Well, love, since I come from a family of seafarers, I'm not so sure my father will be thrilled that I survived. I mean, death at sea is an honorable way to end one's career. And to my father, probably the only way to end it."**

**Julia gasped and said, " Oh, no, Will! You can't be serious. I'm sure that he'll be so happy just to be able to see you again."**

**He sighed, wishing that it were so, but in all probability, it wouldn't. Captain Samuel Murdoch would, more than likely, feel publicly humiliated by his son's very survival, even though it hadn't of been his responsibility, but Elizabeth Barton's, well Elizabeth Wilde now. And that, would make it all the worse, plus the fact that William Murdoch had been the officer on watch, at the time of the disaster.**

**After sitting there for a few minutes, Will let his arm go from around her shoulders, and stood to his feet, then said, " Come, Julia let's walk back out towards the orchards. It should be a nice view of the heavens from out in the open countryside."**

**Julia stood up as well, straightened her skirts and then took Will's proffered hand, and walked out into the backyard and into the open fields. **


End file.
